


Chaotic Hearts

by asdfghjklWHAAAT



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Timothée Chalamet, Possessive Armie Hammer, Protective Armie Hammer, RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdfghjklWHAAAT/pseuds/asdfghjklWHAAAT
Summary: Armie is an ultimate playboy. Being the perfect bachelor (looks and rich) he can date anyone he wanted but when things are about to get serious, he resorts to Tim to help him get out of the relationship. He only wants play and fun, not a serious relationship.





	1. Done deal

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm back! I don't know what I'm doing with my life so I just posted this instead 🤷🏻♀️ (I got the idea for this story while grocery shopping lol)
> 
> Just like ‘Pathetic, right?’ this story also has no plot as of the moment. Ya girl is just winging it. This is gonna be as messy as our previous story but I think we'll get by.
> 
> Tell me about your thoughts about the new story, please (Should I stop this nonsense? Lmao) Also, inputs and scenarios are highly appreciated. It would be of great help for me.
> 
> As always, editing is not a thing for me. So please bear with the product of my messed-up writing style.
> 
> All grammar mistakes are mine. (Shout at me on the comments when the mistakes are cringey already! ✌🏼)
> 
> ENJOY!  
Peace and love, motherfuckers. PEACE & LOVE!

* * *

_“Tim, my brain can't take these numbers anymore. I'm sorry about the mixed up with our deliveries last week but fucking hell we need professional help with our finances here.”_ Nick grabs the papers from the counter and walks towards the centre couch on the coffee shop where Tim is currently sitting. He puts down the papers at the table, in front of Tim.

_“Uh-huh. You just look at it for like five minutes, Nick. Don't be so dramatic, please. The mixed up on the delivery last week shouldn't be an issue to you. You've been doing this for years, you can do it.”_ Tim said without looking at Nick. All focus on the book he is currently reading.

_“Can Pauline do this week's inventory instead? This work is driving me insane, Tim.”_ Nick said offering the papers to Tim.

_“Sure, but you should be the one who will give it to her, not me.”_ Still not looking up from his book.

Nick is about to protest when the door of the shop opens. They already put the ‘we're closed’ sign a few minutes ago and they are just waiting for the remaining customers to finish up so they could finally close the coffee shop for the day. So Nick looked towards the direction of the glass door when he heard it open but Timmy's focus remains on his book.

_“We're close, Hammer. See you never.”_ Tim said.

_“Why are you so rude to a customer, Timmy? And how do you know it's me? Did you have my smell memorize?”_ Armie replied, confidently striding towards the couch. When he reached the couch, he taps Nick lightly at the back and nods at him then goes to sit beside Tim.

_“What do you want now, Hammer?”_ Tim replied uninterested.

_“Nothing. I just want to see my dear friends. Where's Pauline and Sersh, by the way? We barely hang out anymore.”_

_“We're all busy doing stuff for our future. Making long-term plans. Being serious about life. Not playing around, not doing one-night stands every fucking night. Yeah, we're pretty busy here.”_ That is when he finally looks up at Armie. Armie is intently watching him. So close that they are about three inches apart from each other. Tim almost lost his balance even though he is sitting when he gets face to face with a very tired yet so perfect looking Armie. Fucking unfair that even in a ragged look, Armie still looks so fuckable and hot. _Get a grip, Chalamet!_

_“You want coffee?”_ Tim offers sweetly despite his rant.

_“No, thanks. I'm really tired. I want to sleep.”_ Armie moves closer to Tim and rested his head on Tim's shoulder. _“Whatcha reading?”_

_“I'm just gonna go help our crew clean up at the kitchen. Arms, see you later.”_ Nick leaves without waiting for an answer from the two.

_“What is it this time, Armie?”_

_“Why are you already assuming I need something from you, huh?”_

_“So you don't need anything. That's good. Now can you just leave me, I'm trying to read here.”_

_“Okay fine. I need your help. Markus is being so clingy and we only went to like three dates. He wants something serious, Tim. It's irritating the hell out of me.”_

_“Three dates and how many times at bed?”_

_“Why are you asking me that? Where's the part where you ask me to buy you books and have them signed and we go pretend to be boyfriends or husbands so I could get off my hookups?”_

_“This is my new process, Armie. So, how many times did you fuck him?”_

_“Three? Four? I don't know, Tim. Is this suppose to help me or something?”_

_“Yeah, I'm not gonna help you now. I helped you get out of your relationships for quite a while now. You want to get out of this relationship? Talk to him properly. Break up. You don't need a stunt or whatever we were doing, Armie.”_

_“Three books. And I talked to Dev earlier today, you guys are in talks of renovating the shop. I could pay for half of the renovation. Just help me get out of that relationship, Tim. Please?”_ Armie pleads._ “Please, baby?”_ He flirts.

_“Can you not, Armie? Nick might hear you.”_

_“Why? Is it wrong for me to call my boyfriend ‘baby’?”_ Armie moves even closer and tucks a wild curl behind Tim's ears. He smirks when he saw how Tim blushed so hard from the hair tucking. He enjoys it so much when Tim is feeling so uncomfortable with his flirting.

_“Can you not, Armie? Don't touch me. And move, please. It's freaking hot, why are hugging me!”_

_“Why are you so irritated tonight?”_

_“Uhm maybe because you're here? And you're disturbing my reading and you're practically asking me to lie again? To act like your boyfriend just to break it off with your ‘boyfriend’?_

_“Okay, I get that you're getting tired of all the pretending, Tim. I totally understand that. But it's not as if I don't give you something in return. Your demands are freaking hard to meet. Before I get you to agree to be my pretend boyfriend to break up with Ben, I have to give you a signed copy of David Sedaris' newest book. And I should be the one to ask him to sign it!”_

_“Nothing's free in the world now, Armie. Don't act as if it's that hard. I know you have the connections. Don't act as if I bullied you first before I agree. And for the record, Ben is a fucking nightmare. He almost punches me in the face, good thing he punched you instead. You ‘cheating’ asshole.”_ He gets up from the couch and walks towards the counter. _“Last offer, do you want coffee or not? I'm not gonna ask you again.”_

_“Fine. You know how I would never say no to the second offer of free coffee from you, right?”_

Tim started to prepare Armie's coffee. Ever since Tim, Pauline, Nick, and Saoirse started their coffee shop business exactly two years ago, Tim is the only one who prepares Armie's coffee. Armie never drinks coffee when it isn't prepared by Tim.

_“Here. This costs you $3.50. From now on, you have to pay. Nothing's free in the world now. Business is business.”_ If only the cup is not hot, Tim will shove it on Armie's chest.

_“Why are you overcharging me? I just offered to pay half the cost of the shop's renovation! This should be free, Timmy.”_

_“Are you gonna pay or not? We only accept cash tonight.”_ Tim extends his palms, waiting for Armie's payment of the coffee. Armie looks at him like he just delivered a not so funny joke but he also gets his wallet from his pocket. He collected five-dollar bills and put it in Tim's waiting hands.

_“Keep the change, mister.”_

_“Oh, I sure will, sir. It's my tip.”_ Then Tim shoves the bills on his pocket, afraid of Armie getting it back.

_“So, are you in? Are you gonna help me with Markus?”_

Tim will pretend to be Armie's long-time boyfriend (or husband. Depends on the situation!) who just got back from a month-long business trip. Tim will show up during a set-up date of Armie and his current boyfriend and will make a scene. Armie wanted it to be like that. He'd rather be known for being a cheating asshole than doing all the talking and crying from breaking up.

_“Do I have a choice? You said three books, right? I'll text you the titles later. I want them hardbound and signed. Also, I have nothing to wear for our show. You have to buy me new ones. Are we going formal this time? I want a good suit. I won't get my car until next week, when do you plan on breaking this man's heart?”_

_“The day after tomorrow.”_

_“Well, I still don't have my car until then. You have to pay for my Uber ride or whatever. And of course, as you said a while ago, pay for the half of the shop's renovation. Then our deal's done here. We good with all of that?”_

At first, Tim only helped Armie to get out of the relationship because the guy he was dating back then was so obsessed with Armie. After that, Armie always asked for his help. Tim never asked for anything in exchange before, Armie is the one who offered and gave him things, books mostly. He only started to ask Armie difficult things when Armie started to fuck around and change partners like he is just changing his shirt. He is not exaggerating that there even comes a period of time when they had to act every other night.

_“Wow, Chalamet, is that all? For less than five minutes of acting? I think those aren't enough.”_

_“Stop with the sarcasm, will you?”_

_“Deal. All of that in exchange for you pretending to be my long-time boyfriend who just got back from a month-long business trip. Also you have to go to bed with me after the night.”_

_“What now?”_ Tim's eyes go wide in horror.

_“I said deal. All of that in exchange for you pretending to be my long-time boyfriend who—”_

_“I know our disguise by now, Armie. I mean the last part.”_

_“Oh, I said you'll go to bed with me after.”_

_“Are you insane?”_

_“No. But your demands are.”_ Armie smirks.

_“Excuse me? Am I the one who opens up and offers to take care of the half of the renovation? Is it me?”_

_“I'm just kidding, Tim. And just trying my luck, maybe you want to have a taste of me, too. I'd gladly give you the pleasure of being with an Armie Hammer in bed.”_ He laughs.

_“I'd rather do self-service than go to bed with you, Arms. Not gonna be part of your collection. Never.”_

_“Who said you'll be part of my collection?”_ Armie challenges Tim. Serious all of a sudden.

_“Whatever, Armie. Just text me the deets. Is that Markus guy a formal setting type for you? If yes, then I need to see my new suit first okay? I won't wear something that won't compliment my body. You know that already. Anyway, you know the drill. Text me when there's anything else I need to know. We'll have a meeting with Dev tomorrow regarding the renovation, you have to be there since you'll be paying half. Okay?”_

_“What time?”_

_“Ten! Don't be late. You have lots of explaining to do to my three business partners.”_

Tim grabs his book, _The Subtle Art of Not Giving a Fck_, from the table and sits down beside Armie. He continued reading while Armie contentedly sips his coffee. Comfortable silence envelops them. They can stay like this for hours, not talking, just sitting beside each other doing their own things. After a few minutes, Armie put down his cup of coffee.

_“I gotta go. How will you get home without your car?”_ Armie said grabbing his stuff on the table.

_“Pauline will be here later.”_

_“Okay, make sure to text me when you guys got home.”_ Before he leaves, Armie comes forward to Tim and plants him a kiss on the forehead.

_“Bye, see you tomorrow.”_

_“Yeah.”_ When Tim heard Armie left the building, he immediately throws his book on the other side of the couch and sigh. He has been trying to hold his breathe after Armie kissed his forehead. Armie always do that as his way of saying goodbye but his heart still can't process it whenever Armie does it.

This is his life now. Being Armie's pretend boyfriend whenever Armie needed one. It's cool, his heart's cool, all's cool.

Deep inside him, his alter ego's asking him, _“is it really cool being the pretend boyfriend when all you really wanted to is to become the boyfriend?”_

_SHUT UP. Go to sleep._


	2. An introduction of everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, beautiful hoomans! <3
> 
> I'm so sorry to anyone who has a degree on or currently studying Architecture or Engineering or any related field for the first part of this story. Please bear with me (you guys know that I don't edit, so I don't really do research! I'm a lazy ass, forgive me!)
> 
> Also, this is just a filler chapter before Tim and Armie goes for their show (the breaking up show! Lmao) as well as an introduction to the other characters.
> 
> I can assure you that I have a plan for chapters 3 & 4. So have patience with me please.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to my dear friends, Denise (I miss our endless Armie talks. And I miss you!!!) and to Adelá (good luck on uni! gooooo fighting!) <3
> 
> Again, bear with all the grammar mistakes. 
> 
> Peace and love, motherfuckers. Peace and love.

Ever since they were kids, the seven of them—Tim, Pauline, Armie, Saoirse, Nick, Dev, and Greta, they all have been good friends (Even their families are close with each other). They considered themselves a very diverse group and their differences, they say, is what made their friendship even stronger.

So when the four of them (Tim, Pauline, Saoirse, and Nick) decided to start out a coffee shop business with only limited resources in them, they let go all of the shy they have and ask for their families and friends for both financial and emotional support. They are lucky because they have very supportive families and friends.

Greta, (along with Saoirse) pursue a career in acting. She helped them by growing their network of people since she is getting well-known in the showbiz industry at the time. Greta now diverts into directing indie and small-budget films.

Meanwhile, Dev is an architect. He hasn't finished his studies when they opened the shop so it's their first time working with him with the renovation. But during the time, Dev offered to be a barista for the coffee shop for free while studying as his way of help for his friends.

Lastly, there's Armie. Being the sole heir of the hotel and restaurant chains that his family owned for decades, money isn't a problem for him. Without a flinch, he gave his friends an additional capital so they could start the business as soon as possible.

Pauline and Nick are in charge of the financial stuff about the business since they both graduated with a degree in management while Tim and Saorise are in charge of other external factors such as their employees, deliveries, and orders. Timmy, being the youngest of their group wanted to prove that he isn't just a shadow of everyone especially his sister, Pauline. He also works as a lifestyle editor at a youth magazine for more than a year now. He loves his job there.

_“Dev, can we have high-ceiling so we could have the illusion that the place is huge?”_ Pauline inquired. They are currently at the centre couch again.

_“Yes, sure. But just to set your expectations straight guys, having the building renovated into high-ceiling, the amount of time for my contractor to finish will be longer. Also, we have to set up another meeting with my engineer regarding that.”_

_“I think we're all okay with that since we really wanted to have the place looks bigger, right guys?”_ Saoirse asks. Everyone nods and utters their ‘yes’

_“Also, we want to repaint the whole shop. Everything. We're actually aiming for clean and minimalist this time. Can we focus on two pastel colours this time? A lot of bright colours seem tiring especially to regular customers.”_ Nick shares.

_“That's cool to hear. Let's brainstorm possible colour options later on. Anything you want to add that I didn't know yet?”_ Dev asks looking at the four of them. _“Tim? Anything you want to add? You seem so lost in your thoughts today.”_

_“Wha-what?”_ Tim is currently looking at the glass door of their coffee shop.

_“Are you waiting for someone, Timmy? Or do you have to be at the office today?”_ Pauline asks.

_“Wha-what?”_ He is still looking at the door, as if checking everyone who leaves and enter the building.

_“Pony, can you just look at us for a moment? The door won't leave, okay? Or do you want that renovated as well that you're so focus at it?”_ Saoirse jokes.

_“I'm sorry, I'm just uhm, I actually uhm, ”_ He is having a hard time completing his thoughts. Dev is actually right, he is lost in his thoughts. Looking from the glass door and then at his wrist watch and not at all listening at the people around him.

While Tim tries to navigate a coherent response, the glass door opens and Armie in a very complimenting suit enters the shop, _“Good morning, humans! Sorry I'm late. What did I miss?”_

_“Great, you're finally here.”_ Tim's anxiety suddenly fades away and his lips form a huge grin.

_“Dude, you're here again?”_ Nick asks confuse.

_“You can see me, right? Could you just move over at that chair, I want to sit beside Timmy, please?”_

Nick doesn't even get shock at Armie's request. After years of being friends with the two, the rest of them know the drill of Armie and Tim by now. They always wanted to be near each other all the time. So, without a question Nick left the couch and settles himself on the chair at the other end near Dev. After that, Armie sits on the couch beside Tim.

_“Hi.”_ Armie whispers his greeting. Eyes only focus on Tim, lips smiling.

_“Hi.”_ Tim whispers back. But their whispers failed because their friends can still hear them.

_“Okay, let's resume, the two are in their own world again. We don't stood a chance on getting their attention.”_ Dev tries to get the attention of the others. Just like Nick, he also knows the drill by now. When Armie and Tim sits beside each other, it would be so hard for anyone to have the attention of the two because they are already focus with each other only.

_“Uhm actually, you guys have our attention.”_ Tim said although he is not looking at his friends. Eyes still on Armie. But who could blame him? He really loves the sight of Armie in a suit. No matter how many times he already saw Armie in a suit, he will never get tired of it. _“Armie's here because he has a proposition to make. Actually scratch that. He has something to inform you, guys.”_

_“What is it about Armie?”_ Pauline looks at Tim first then to Armie.

_“I already talked to Dev earlier today, and he already agreed but I still need to have the approval of the three of you. It's you P, Sersh, and Nick.”_

_“What kind of approval, Arms?”_ Saoirse looks so confuse.

_“See, I told you. You have lots of explaining to do.”_ Tim said amuse at everyone's confuse face (except for Dev)

_“I'm gonna be paying for the renovation of the shop.”_

_“WHAT?”_ Pauline, Saoirse, Nick, and surprisingly even Tim. Tim recovered fast among the four of them.

_“We talked only for half, Armie!”_ Whispers Tim.

_“Just go with it.”_ Armie answered back.

_“What's happening here, dude? Dev? Care to explain? Tim, you know about this? We're so confuse here.”_ Nick asks question after question in behalf of Pauline and Saoirse who are still very much confuse.

_“I had a deal with Timmy last night. He's gonna help me with something in exchange of me paying for the shop's renovation. And don't shout at Tim or me yet, okay? The topic of me paying for the renovation is solely my idea. I offered it, and Tim just agreed because I'm really asking him a huge favor. Me paying for the renovation doesn't really compensate the favor he will do for me.”_ Armie explains.

_“Oh hell no. Tim what did you agree to do? Did you sell your soul to this man? I know you're thinking that this renovation is unnecessary because of our budget but you don't have to fucking sell yourself to Armie just for us to continue this. That's why we have Dev here, right? So we could bargain with him until we get through the whole renovation process.”_ Pauline rants at Tim.

_“Pauline, you know me so much it's really amusing and scaring the hell out of me all at the same time.”_ Armie answered instead, _“To answer for Tim, well it's not what you think it is. As much as I want to have your brother, he will never agree to that. In his own words, "not gonna be part of your collection, never."_ _Fucking collection as if I'm gonna put him in that level. But yeah, he won't give me “that.” we just had a deal. You guys just have to agree and we're done here.”_

_“Armie, we know money isn't a problem at all for you but taking care of someone else's business renovation is way too much. We won't accept it.”_ Saoirse decided, then she turns to Tim, _“What did you agree to do?”_

_“Nothing that you guys didn't know already.”_ Tim answered, his anxiety building up again with all the questions.

_“What did you agree with, Timmy?”_

_“I'm just gonna pretend to be his boyfriend to break up with Markus.”_

_“Who's Markus? I thought you're dating Jean?”_ Pauline asks.

_“That's like three weeks ago, P. I'm dating Markus now.”_

_“Whatever. We still won't accept it. Call it pride, but you've given us so much already, Armie. Thank you but we won't agree to it.”_ Pauline who already calmed herself said.

_“P, I'm not doing you a favor here, it's the other way around actually. Especially Timmy. And yes, money is not at all a problem, but this is the least thing I could offer. I really need to break up with Markus.”_

_“Is he like your 159th boyfriend this year?”_ Saoirse mocks her friend.

_“Haha funny.”_

_“Nope, it's actually Armie's 14th this year.”_ Tim answers.

_“And how do you know that?”_ Pauline turns to her brother.

_“Well, excuse me? I'm present at every breakup. Actually, I'm the cause of the breakup.”_ Timmy beams. Proud of his statement.

_“Can you both stop? Tim, you're actually proud of helping him get out of his relationships? And you asshole, when do you plan on growing up?”_ Pauline lectures the two. She's actually the mother of the group. Always trying to make things right.

_“When Timmy finally agrees to go out with me for real. That's the day I'll finally stop fooling around and grow up.”_ Armie replies then turn to Timmy _“What do you think?”_ Armie asks, grinning.

_“Hard pass, Hammer. I don't know why you keep on pushing that when in reality, you can't just keep a serious relationship because you love your freedom so much.”_

_“See now, P? Your brother doesn't want me to grow up.”_ Armie shrugs, making the conversation light.

_“Tim can you just fucking date him? Since you both keep on pretending to be boyfriends anyway, why not try to be one for real? Trial and error. Let's see how it goes.”_ Dev who has been so silent the whole time suggested.

_“Dude, we can't do that. We're friends. We can't just ruin all the years of friendship just to experiment if we're compatible. And anyway, I can assure you that Armie and I aren't compatible with each other. Maybe compatible as friends, yes. But boyfriends? No. Hell no. First, he is not my type. I don't want a rich boyfriend. And second, I don't like a man with blue eyes. I also don't like my boyfriend to be taller than me. I don't want someone who has a perfect set of teeth. I don't like someone who changes boyfriend like he is just changing his shirt. I don't like—”_

_“I get it, Tim. You don't like me. You don't have to rub it in my face. I've been dealing with your rejection for years. I have it memorized by now.”_ Armie becomes so serious all of a sudden.

_“I'm just saying that we can't date because we aren't compatible. And can you stop with the rejections? You've never been serious about asking me out so don't act now as if you've been rejected for real.”_

_“Yeah, right.”_ Armie, smug.

_“Why are you so sarcastic?”_ All the calmness from their greetings earlier totally disappears by now.

_“Stop it, the both of you,”_ Pauline warns. Their table goes silent for a minute.

_“Here's the check, just take it, guys. Or you can also tear it off into half for a more dramatic effect. But it's wiser to do the former. Take it.”_ Armie draws a check from his suit pocket and puts it in the table. While he does that, he can't help but brush his body on Tim's arm. He is still kind of pissed from his exchange with Tim just moments ago so he really made sure to touch Tim using his body. He knows Tim hates that. And right now, he hates him.

Pauline and Saoirse glance at each other. As if communicating through their eyes. After quite a while, they look at Nick and do the same thing. Not bothering to join Tim on their silent conversation. While they do that, Armie's phone rings.

_“Hey. Yeah? Okay. Yes. No, it's no big deal. I'll be there. Yes, I'm near. Okay. Just wait for me. Okay, bye.”_ Armie talks over his phone.

_“I have to go, guys. Markus just called. He got flat tire, I have to drive him to work. I really suggest you take this, ”_ pointing at the check. _“See you around.”_ He makes an attempt to stand up after that, but says fuck it and goes to Timmy to kiss him goodbye. _“Bye.”_ As always, he kisses Tim on the forehead. Tim only nods._ “Guys, don't think. Just take it, okay? Gotta go, bye.”_

Armie's already at the door when Tim fully realizes it. He immediately follows him after saying, _“I know you all feel like this is some sort of a charity work over and over again from Arms, but we need this help right now. And we have that friend that can help us, why are we saying no? We need this.”_ And he left the group, running for Armie.

He almost lost Armie because the guy is about to close his car door. _“Hey, wait, Arms.”_

_“What?”_ Armie retreats, confuse why Tim followed him.

_“I, I'm just gonna ask if we're still on tomorrow night?”_

_“Yeah, I texted you the details, right? Our tailor will send you the suit.”_ Armie called his tailor “teir tailor” because the man makes both of their suits.

_“Yeah. Uhm 'kay.”_

_“Okay. I really have to go now. Markus is waiting for me.”_

_“I thought you hate it when he tends to be clingy and serious? In just one call, you go running after him for rescue.”_

_“He needs to be at work. He can't afford to be late again this week.”_

_“Oh. You even know that. You know his schedule as well.”_ Tim fakes laugh.

_“Fuck, Timmy. What is this all about? Yes, I know because I'm the reason why he was late last Monday. We woke up so late. So I really have to go now or else I'll be the reason again why he goes to work late. Okay?”_

_“Fine. I just thought you'd stay for a while. You said last night on text that we'll get my books together.”_ Tim looks like a child who is about to be left by his mom.

_“I'll just contact the bookstore, and I will have them send it to you today as well. Don't worry about it. See you tomorrow night.”_ Armie comes forward and kisses Tim on the forehead again. This time, Tim hugs Armie while he kissed him.

_“Bye. Drive safely.”_ Tim watches the car leave. He couldn't understand himself. He wants Armie, and Armie always tell him the same thing. But he can't make himself believe that it is true. Armie fucking Hammer wants him? That's like the funniest joke the universe could tell him. At least, he gets to feel like Armie's boyfriend again tomorrow night though. At least, for a night he can be.

It's so fucking hard to be in love with your friend. Especially when your friend is a god in human form. He smiles sadly, how he wish Armie is serious everytime he tells him he wanted him then maybe life would be better. He shakes his head, composes himself and then goes back inside the shop. _‘Stop with the daydreaming now.’_


	3. Perfect Boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be posted tomorrow or the day after! I'm so sorry for this chapter. ✌🏼
> 
> I appreciate all of your comments and kudos. Thank you so much!
> 
> Again, bear with all the grammar mistakes. 
> 
> Peace and love motherfuckersss!

* * *

Tim checks himself in the mirror for a couple of times now. He keeps on checking the fit of his new suit on him. The suit looks great but he doesn't want to disappoint tonight so he just wanna make sure he looks his best. He makes his way to the mirror again when his bedroom door opens and his sister goes in.

_“Tim, you still haven't fix your hair yet. Let me tame those curls for a moment for you, please.”_

_“Just one more minute, P. Does my ass looks okay with the pants?” _He turns so that Pauline can have a total view of his back.

_“Why are you so agitated whenever you and Armie have this shitshow? And yes, your ass looks fabulous. Armie will risks everything just to have that.”_

_“Good. Tame my curls now then.”_

_“Now you're bossy,”_ Pauline says. She's already fixing her brother's hair. _“There, all set. Your Uber's outside waiting for you, your highness.”_

_“Thanks, P. I might be home late or if not, I'll just crush at Armie's. I'll text you anyway.”_ He kisses his sister goodbye. After Pauline totally moved out from their parents' house, Tim followed her a year after. He tried to look for his own place but later on opted to live with P.

* * *

Timmy is already so familiar with the restaurant Armie always go whenever he wanted out of a relationship. He also knows which table to go, heck even the employees know Armie and him.

He checks his watch, 7:35. He's just right on time. After composing and getting himself on character, he goes for the familiar table. He immediately spotted Armie. He also spotted a tall guy, about his height, with black hair. So, that's Markus.

Armie is facing his direction and he can see that Armie's laughing while talking to the guy. What a great actor. Armie's laugh seems genuine to Tim.

Slowly, in his most dramatic walk possible, he goes towards the table. But before he even tells his opening spiel, Armie sees him and talks first.

_“Hey, Timmy! What are you doing here?”_ Armie said standing up. This is definitely not in the script. Why is Armie asking him this, he is supposed to look like he got caught doing something wrong.

_“I just got—”_

_“Come here,”_ Armie signs to Timmy to come closer to them, _“by the way babe, this is one of my closet friends, Timmy. I already told you about him, right?”_ Okay, this is definitely not in the script anymore. Armie is not even allowing him to speak.

_“Yeah, Timmy.”_ Timmy turns to the direction of the sweet voice. He is now facing what he guesses is Markus. Markus looks like he came straight out of a fashion magazine. It's no wonder Armie pursued him. Armie likes perfection and this guy is perfection in human form.

_“Nice to finally meet you, Timmy. I'm Markus.”_

_“It's Timothée. Only my family and close friends call me by that name.”_ Yes, he is being dramatic right now but how can he not when he is so confused about what's happening. This guy in front of him should be the one who is confused, not him.

_“Oh, I'm sorry. I just— it's just when Armie told me about you, he called you Timmy.”_ Markus looks shy and embarrassed all at the same time.

_“It's okay,”_ Tim replies dryly.

_“Anyway, it's great that you already met. So, Timmy, you're here on a date as well?”_ Armie asks.

He doesn't know what to respond to that. Yes? No? What is this even about, Armie?! Think fast. He needs to think fast.

_“Actually yeah. But I'm still kinda early. He'll be here in a few minutes, I guess. Can I join you while I wait for him? Is it okay with you?”_ Tim asks Markus.

_“Sure, of course, you can join us. We love good company. And I want to know Armie's friends just like how he knows mine. Right, babe?”_ Markus and Armie laugh at that. Like there's some sort of inside joke between them. Timmy is getting pissed off at Armie now. Clearly, their plan is not gonna happen anymore because Armie is going into a very different direction.

_“Guys, I'm just gonna go to the comfort room first. I'll leave you two.”_ It is such a sarcastic remark but Markus didn't notice at all. Instead, he even smiles at Timmy, _“Sure. We'll wait for you here.”_

* * *

The comfort room is empty when Timmy enters. He thank heavens for it because he wanted to shout out of frustration. He doesn't even know how he manages to keep a straight face moments ago.

He is trying to compose himself when the door opens and Armie enters. Timmy rolls his eyes at him.

_“What the fuck is happening, Armie? What is that all about? Still your ‘babe’?”_

_“Tim please listen to me, okay? Yesterday when I drive Markus to work, we talked. Our friends are right, I need to grow up. I'm not getting any younger. So Markus and I talked. I told him that I don't really do serious relationships and I even told him I always broke it off every time my past partners become clingy or needy already. I told him everything. But I also told him that I just had a realization and I'm willing to give our relationship a try if he wanted to take risks with a man like me. And he agreed. I don't know why I got so lucky to have him, but yes, I'm lucky he still wants me.”_

_“Realization, huh? You should've at least had another realization to tell me about this! You didn't even inform me. I look like a dumb idiot in front of your perfect boyfriend thinking of what to do.”_

_“I tried to contact you tonight but you aren't answering your phone, Tim.”_

_“How about yesterday? The whole day yesterday? You didn't remember that there's someone who needs to know about your sudden decision to be a good boyfriend?!”_

_“I, I got busy with err uh.”_

_“Just tell me you got busy on the bed with your perfect boyfriend.”_

_“Tim, I'm so sorry. But hey, isn't this great? We don't need to pretend anymore. I won't bother you again. Your life's gonna be peaceful again without me bugging you each time I wanted out of my relationships.”_

_“Sure, Hammer.”_ Tim looks down, he doesn't want to look at Armie right now. His emotions are high and he can't afford a slip of the tongue moment. _“I think I'm gonna go, Pauline have Saoirse and Greta at home, they're having a movie night. I'm gonna join them.”_

_“Tim, you can join us.”_

He looks up at Armie, _“I told your perfect boyfriend that I have a date, so when I join you all throughout your dinner, that means my date didn't come. You want another round of embarrassment for me, Armie? Really?”_

_“Tim, he has a name. It's Markus.”_

_“And I prefer to call him your perfect boyfriend. By the way nice choice, dude. Nice. Choice.”_ Tim knows he is mocking Armie but he doesn't care about it right now.

_“Tim.”_

_“I gotta go. Tell your perfect boyfriend I went to Mars or whatever reason you can think of, it's all cool with me.” Tim passes Armie and is really about to leave._

_“Tim.”_

_“What?!”_

_“Nothing. I just want to say you look great tonight.”_ Armie smiles sadly at him. It makes Timmy want to run towards Armie.

_“Okay. Bye.”_ He is walking away again when Armie speaks up once more.

_“Tim.”_ Timmy knows what it is for and he is not in the mood for that.

_“You have your perfect boyfriend to kiss on the forehead. Do that to him. I'm not your child, Armie.”_

And he left.

* * *

When Timmy enters the apartment, every thing's pitch black except for the TV screen. He tries to walk quietly so that he won't disturb his friends. He thought he is being smooth when the TV pauses,

_“It's still early. Why are you back so early?”_ It's Pauline's voice.

_“Uhm, I have a, I don't know, good news? But I can tell it tomorrow morning, you girls have a great movie night.”_

_“Oh shut up, Timmy. You'll tell us what happened. Where's the freaking light switch here, P?”_ It's Greta.

When Greta finally manage to find the light switch, Timmy has no choice but to sit on the couch between his sister and Saoirse.

_“Pony, what happened?”_

He needs to calm himself before speaking up or else his emotions is gonna break.

_“I have to commend you guys, especially you P. You said yesterday that he needs to grow up. That's what he did.”_

_“I don't understand your story, Tim. Can you elaborate?”_

_“You know that I should help him break up with his boyfriend tonight, right?”_

_“Yeah.”_ Saoirse and Pauline.

_“I still don't agree with that agreement of yours and Armie. It's really BS.”_ Greta straightforwardly says.

_“Anyway, when I got in there, it's different. We're doing the scene multiple times already and tonight, Armie did not play his part. Later on, we talked. He said that he had this "sudden realization". He wanted to grow up all of a sudden.”_ Tim explains.

_“So he and this guy Markus didn't break up?”_ Saoirse asks.

_“Nope.”_

_“This is still bullshit, Tim. I don't think Armie can do 'serious.' He will never be serious with anyone unless it's...”_ Greta's voice decreases as she said ‘unless it's’

_“Greta, I'm sorry to disappoint but Armie just told his perfect boyfriend everything yesterday. That he can't do serious blah blah blah but he is willing to try with their relationship. Heck, Armie even asked him if he's willing to take a risk giving a chance to Armie.”_

_“Oh. That's something new.”_

_“Yeah. I'm still trying to comprehend what just happened. But it's cool. Good for him.”_ Timmy hopes the girls didn't hear the bitterness of his answer.

_“Hold on for a second there, Timmy. You said Armie and Markus talked yesterday?”_ Pauline asks.

_“Yes.”_

_“And Markus is willing to give him a chance?”_

_“Yeah, that's what I saw. They are so sweet. They are giggling like teenagers when I saw them.”_

_“And Armie didn't even inform you to cancel your plan?!”_

Pauline got it. Bull's eye.

_“Nope. He forgot to tell me yesterday and the whole day today. He said he's trying to contact me tonight but I'm not answering.”_

_“How can he forget, Pony?! You dressed up so nice to help him and he just forget about you?”_ Saoirse says trying to compliment her friend all at the same time.

_“When you're high on sex, you tend to forget the people that dont matter on you, Sersh.”_ He jokes.

_“I'm gonna kill Hammer! And don't joke like that, Pony. Armie is plain inconsiderate. Can someone please remind me why he is my friend?!”_

_“Right now, I can't do that because I hate him as well.”_ Pauline adds.

_“Well Sersh, I can help you kill him. That man owes me for breaking up with three of my actor friends. That man is just a walking manwhore.”_ Greta fiercely adds.

_“Are you okay, Tim?”_ Pauline asks him. His sister is so serious now.

_“Yeah. Why would I be not okay?”_

_“Timmy, I know you. We know you. You can keep a straight face, yes. But I know you.”_ Pauline looks at him as if she is judging his life decisions.

_“Fine, P. I'm mad at him.”_

_“Cool. Let's now plan ways of killing him.”_ Greta suggests.

_“You're mad because?”_

_“Do I really have to say it? I already told you guys the whole story, that's it.”_

_“Tim, I'm not gonna ask again.”_ Pauline warns.

_“I'm mad because he just forgot about me. I'm mad because I get embarrassed in front of his boyfriend. I'm mad because his boyfriend is friggin' perfect and they are perfect together.”_

_“And that, my friends, is how we made him admit that he is jealous.”_ Greta says, mimicking Ted's voice in How I Met Your Mother.

_“I'm not jealous! I'm just mad.”_

_“Uh huh, whatever helps you sleep at night, Tim. Sure.”_

_“I really hate him right now. I know it's really awful of me, but I hate his perfect boyfriend, too.”_

_“You keep on saying Armie's boyfriend is perfect. What's he like?”_ Greta realizes Tim's consistent use of ‘perfect boyfriend’

_“He's tall, well, about my height. And he looks like someone who came straight out of a fashion magazine. Armie and him are a perfect match. Anyway, can I join you on your movie night?”_

_“Sure, but change into a more comfortable clothes first, Timo”_ Pauline answers.

_“Okay.”_ Timmy looks defeated when he goes to his bedroom, the three ladies watch him carefully.

_“I want to kill Armie right now. Like really kill him.”_ Greta says, back at her ‘killing’ statement again.

_“G, we can't really put all the blame on Armie here. Yes, the man's an absolute ass to every man he dated, but we all know why right? Because he can't have the one person he loves. And now that he finally want to be serious, let's just be supportive, okay?”_ Pauline tells her two friends.

_“What if we just tell Armie that Tim also loves him, and then afterwards let's tell Tim that Armie is serious everytime he asks him out and he loves him? That way everybody's happy. It's easier. It's really clear that they love each other but they keep on hurting themselves every time.”_ Saoirse suggests.

_“I wish we can just do that but we know we can't, right?”_ Pauline rejects the idea but she is really tempted to do just that.

_“What's the movie?”_ Tim emerges from his room, he is now wearing a shirt that says, ‘cookies’ and a gray sweatpants.

_“10 Things I Hate About You. It's been a while since the last time we watch it.”_

Halfway through the movie, Tim falls asleep on his sister's shoulders. The three finishes the movie before Pauline gently wakes Timmy up.

* * *


	4. We'll keep trying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promise, here's the next chapter. :) I hope I'm forgiven now✌🏼 
> 
> Your comments really keep me inspired to write. I love reading them. And I love replying to each and everyone of you. 
> 
> As always, bear with all the grammar mistakes. Heehee #NoEdit game for me is going strong lol. So sorry for the eye sore of grammatical mistakes.
> 
> PEACE AND LUUUURV, MOTHERFUCKERS. Peace &&& love! <3

* * *

Armie is frustrated with his work and it's only 10 in the morning. He feels bad for his employees especially his secretary because he has been scowling at her since he came in earlier. He can't focus on his work because Timmy is not replying to his texts and not answering his calls.

It's loud and clear that Tim is still mad at him and that made him feel uneasy. He is not used to being ignored by Tim for more than two days.

_“Sir?”_ It's his secretary, Kelsey.

_“Kelsey! I specifically told you not to disturb me until lunch. Can't you under—”_

_“Dude, don't be so hard on Kels here. Give her a break.”_ Nick says, entering his office.

_“What are you doing here? By the way, thank you Kelsey, and I'm sorry.” _Armie nods at his secretary.

_“Do you need anything, sir?”_

_“Nope, I'm good.”_

_“How about you, sir Nick?”_ Kelsey turns towards Nick's direction.

_“I'm good, Kels. You already help me enough.”_

_“Okay. Just call me if you both need anything.”_ And then she closes the door of Armie's office.

_“Stop flirting with my secretary. What are you doing here?”_

_“Tim asked me to do him a favour.”_

_“Tim? Why? Is he with you?”_

_“Can you calm yourself, Arms? He isn't with me. He's at the coffee shop.”_

_“Oh. Okay. What favour did he ask you?”_

_“Here. He asked me to bring all of these back to you.”_ Nick puts two paper bags in front of Armie's office table.

_“What are these?”_

_“Why don't you look at it yourself instead of asking? It's all in front of you, dude.”_

_“Fine.”_ Armie peaks at the first paper bag. He immediately sees one of the titles Tim asked him to buy. It's Madeline Miller's Circe. And then there are two more books inside. He goes next on the second paper bag, it's the suit Tim wore the night before.

_“Why is Tim returning all of these?”_ He looks at Nick and Nick is watching him, clearly, amused.

_“You're really asking me that, douchebag? What do you want for an answer? Subtle or real talk? Cause I could provide you with both.”_

_“Nick, what did he say?”_ Armie starts to panic.

_“Nothing, he just said, “Nick, I'll do the reports for you this week, but can you please drop these off on Armie's office today?” that's verbatim. And then he left without waiting for me to agree. He went straight to our office_.” Nick explains.

_“That's it?”_

_“That's it. Do you want more info? Well, he's wearing just his casual outfits and sunglasses. And he hates you.”_

_“Nick.”_

_“What? You want more, right? I'm just trying to help here, dude.”_

_“Well, you aren't helping.”_

_“Dude, seriously, why did you do that?”_ Nick's playfulness moments ago turns to serious one all of a sudden.

_“I've no idea what you're talking about, dude,”_ Armie answers not looking at Nick. He tries to busy himself on the papers in front of him.

_“Why did you forget about informing Tim? Dude, you didn't cancel your plan with him! That's the least thing you could do. You embarrassed him big time, Armie! And don't give me the answer that you suddenly want to be serious with Markus. I won't buy that.”_

_“Nick, I'm serious. Markus and I talked. I explained to him everything and he is willing to give me another chance. This is serious, Nick.”_

_“How about Tim? That's it?”_

Silence envelops Armie's office. Good thing Kelsey knocks at the door, _“Sir, you have another friend here looking for you.”_

_“Who is it?”_ Armie asks.

_“It's sir Dev.”_

_“Okay, send him in.”_ Once Kelsey closes the door, Armie asks Nick, _“Is he with you?”_

_“No.”_

_“Armie. You asshole!”_

_“Dev, can you calm down?”_ Armie stands up before Dev reaches him. _“What's your problem?”_

_“You're my problem.”_

_“What did I do now? Is everyone gonna visit me here today at the office pissed off at me?”_

_“Tim and Pauline pulled out the payment. Good thing I haven't encashed your fucking check yet. Here!”_ Dev shoves the check in Armie's table. He have the books, the suit, and the check in front of him now.

_“You know about this, Nick?”_ Armie turns to Nick at the other side of the room.

_“Of course, I'm their business partner.”_

_“And you agreed?”_

_“Of course, I'm their business partner.”_ Nick mocks.

_“Why did he pull out? I thought you guys close the deal already? The payment is all done.”_

_“In Tim's words, ‘I don't need his money, I don't need any thing from him.’ And anyway dude, Nick and them are willing to have the renovation in phase so it's cool with me.”_

_“You agreed? Dev, this is insane.”_

_“You are insane. You embarrassed Tim.”_

_“How many fucking people will tell me that today? I know I fucked up.”_

_“Three.”_ Everyone looks at the door. Greta. Great. _“Nick returned all those, Dev returned the check, I'm here to return the money you paid for Tim's Uber ride.”_ Greta starts to collect money from her pocket and counts it slowly. After a while, she comes towards Armie and asks for his hands. Armie, confuse, opens up his hands. That's when Greta shoves the money she counted.

_“Really? Tim wanted to return this? He asked you to do this?”_

_“No. When I heard Tim asked Nick to return all these, I realized he forgot to mention to Nick to return the Uber ride fee. That's why I'm here today.”_

_“Should I be thankful for your presence?” _

_“Hell no. You know what? Nick and Dev here are actually being subtle with you. Let me try something, you fucking asshole. Why did you do that?!”_ Greta shouts. Armie's sure that his employees heard that.

_“When Pauline asked me when I'm planning to grow up, I realized that I'm not getting any younger. Fooling around is really fun, I can admit that. But I want to grow up now. I can't wait forever for someone who won't believe me everytime I tried telling my feelings. And I totally understand your frustration with me right now, guys. I am at fault here, but I also want you to know that I'm really going serious with Markus. He's a great guy. Love can come later.”_

_“I don't care about your long monologue, Hammer. What I care about now is fucking fix this as soon as possible or I'll kill you. I'm not kidding. Also, forget about us being friends anymore if you don't fix this.”_

Armie looks like he's gonna cry from Greta's voice. _“Don't look at me like some scared-y cat. This is tough love, Armie. Tough love.”_

Then she storms out of Armie's office.

* * *

Armie counts from one to ten. He tries to even out his breathing. He can do this. He gathered the paper bags in the back seat of his car and make sure the check is still on his breast pocket. He got it all, he just needs some more courage to do this.

He walks slowly towards the entrance of the coffee shop. He hasn't had his lunch yet and when the smell of coffee enters his system, his stomach immediately turns, he's definitely hungry now.

_“Good afternoon! Welcome to Sweet—”_ Tim stops his greeting when he saw who enters their coffee shop.

_“Hey.”_ In just a matter of seconds, Armie's face-to-face with Tim. God, he looks restless but he is still so beautiful.

Tim doesn't respond. In fact, Tim even goes on the other direction so he isn't facing Armie. He keeps on stacking coffee cups on-the-go even though it's already organized.

_“Tim, let's talk please.”_

_“I'm busy. Can't you see? There's a lot of work to do here, and I'm also leaving for the office in a short while.”_ Tim replies dryly.

_“Tim, why the need to return these? These are yours. I gave it to you.”_

_“I don't want them.”_

_“Tim, don't be childish.”_

That answer trigger something on Tim. He turns his head slowly, curls falling on his forehead, to face Armie.

_“Don't be childish? Wow, look who's talking. And okay, so you could sleep later, I'm returning those things because those are your payment of the service I should have done the night before. Which, if you already forgot, wasn't done. I didn't do what you wanted me to do, so it's the right thing to return those to you.”_ Then Tim goes back to his nonexistent ‘busy’ stacking.

_“But these are yours.”_

_“Those are yours.”_

_“Timmy.”_

_“Whatever you say won't change my mind. Thank you for those but I won't be getting them back.”_

_“You know it hurts me when you call these my payment, right? Tim, these are gifts. ”_

Tim, looking like he already loses all his patience within him, turns again. He even went to the counter so he and Armie are just inches away from each other. He immediately regrets it because he smells Armie. He fucking smells so good and right now, it's not helping.

_“You know what, Armie, I don't care what pains you right now. And can I remind you of what you said the other night? You said you won't bother me again. And that my life is gonna be peaceful at last. Can you do me a favor and do as you promise?”_

_“I'm sorry but I can't. Tim, I can't function well when you're mad at me. You are ignoring my texts and calls. You don't want to talk to me. Tim, please.”_

_“What? Is there a written rule that says I need to cater to every fucking text or call from you? None, right? So it's not my problem anymore.”_

_“Why are you like this? Just because I forget about telling you? I already said sorry.”_

_“Really, Armie? Just because—”_ Tim's answer is interrupted because of Armie's phone rings. Armie looks at it. Tim ‘accidentally’ sees who's calling. It's Markus. He's hoping Armie will ignore the call because they are talking but Armie signals him to wait and answers his phone.

_“Hello?... You are?... Oh god, that's great!... Nope, but I'm about to... Sure... How about dinner?... Okay... I'm proud of you, babe... Okay. Bye.”_

Tim watches the whole time Armie's on the phone. So when Armie turns his back to face him once again, Armie sees him.

_“I'm sorry, it's Markus.”_

_“I know. It's the perfect boyfriend. You'll do everything for him, right? Going serious has never been this sweet. Cool.”_

_“Are you mocking me of trying to have a serious relationship, Tim? I thought of all people you'll be the most supportive.”_

_“Didn't I supported you? What support do you want, Armie?! Do you want me to make a placard saying ‘I support you and the perfect boyfriend’? If that's the case, give me a moment while I get some arts and crafts.”_

_“Tim, are you jealous of Markus?”_

_“Wha—whaaaat?”_

Armie laughs for the first time since he enters the coffee shop, he is so tense and now that he finally laugh, he feels great.

_“I said are you jealous?”_

_“Why would I be jealous? Just because he is perfect I'd be jealous? My parents brought me up confident of my own skin.”_

_“I'm not saying you're jealous because of his looks. You're so beautiful, Timmy.”_ Armie looks at him so intently Tim can melt because of it. He feels like Armie can see through his soul.

_“Stop flirting with me.”_ Tim is about to leave when Armie holds his hand and grips it tightly. Armie secures that Tim won't be letting go anytime soon.

_“Can you prepare me some food? I haven't had my lunch yet. I'm so hungry.”_

_“I own this place, I'm not one of your employees that you can just order around like your puppet.”_

_“Correction, you own one-fourth of this place,”_ Armie answers back.

_“You know what? I'm about to make your coffee but because you're a sarcastic asshole, go find yourself someone who will prepare your own food. Call your perfect boyfriend and asks him. I'm off here.”_ Tim let go from Armie's grip of his hand.

_“Tim. Where's my—”_ Tim cuts him, he already knows what it is. Goodbye kiss.

_“Go to your perfect boyfriend and ask for one. And don't forget to bring the books and suit with you. I don't want to see those when I came back tomorrow.”_ Tim rolls his eyes at him while he grabs his coat then leave the premises of the coffee shop.

* * *

According to Pauline and Saoirse, Timmy usually gets off work around quarter to eleven. By that, Tim didn't have his dinner yet. Armie looks at his wristwatch, 10:52 PM. He is getting sleepy and hungry. He's been here since 9:30 PM.

_“Sir, you could wait for sir Tim here. There's a lot of mosquitoes there.”_ The receptionist calls his attention. Maybe he looks like a sad puppy waiting at the dark for Tim.

_“Thanks, I'm good. What time does he usually go home?”_

_“Sir, it really depends. If there's no presswork, his team is usually done at around 11 PM but I think they have presswork the whole week.”_

_“What time is it if they have presswork?”_

_“Sometimes, 2 AM but most of the time they don't go home, sir. They'll just sleep for an hour or so then go back to their work again.”_

_“Okay, thanks.”_ He smiles at the lady. She seems nice and really knows Tim.

_“Do you need anything, sir, while you wait? Coffee?”_

_“No, I'm good. Thank you again.”_

Just to kill time, Armie scrolls back and forth through his phone. After about 15 more minutes, a group of people come out, they are about six or seven. Armie checks if Tim's included in the group and lucky he is, Tim's there. Laughing with his workmates. He doesn't notice Armie yet so Armie still has time to fix his sleepy self.

_“Leigh! Is that your boyfriend? Ooooh, hot.”_

_“No, my boyfriend's out of town.”_ Everyone from the group has their eyes now on Armie, including especially Tim who stops laughing when he saw him. He comes forward to the group.

_“Hi.”_ Armie smiles at Tim and kisses him on the cheek. Actually, scratch that, it's not on the cheek anymore. Armie just kissed him near his lips. Their lips almost touched!

_“What are you doing here?”_

_“Oh, Tim it's your boyfriend!”_ One of his co-workers assumes.

_“Omg, Tim! Introduce us to your boyfriend, please. He's hot oh god.”_ Adds another of his co-worker.

_“He's n—”_

_“Hi, guys. I'm Armie.” _He nods at everyone, _“I'm sorry if my boyfriend and I won't be staying longer. We have plans for the night. Right, Timmy? Nice meeting you all though.”_ Then Armie holds Tim's hand and intertwines their hands. _“Bye guys. Take care on your way home.”_

* * *

Tim slams his car door so hard.

_“What is that all about? What is THIS all about? Armie, I'm so tired and so hungry, I don't wanna fight.”_

_“Who said I'm here to pick a fight?”_

_“Then what is this all about again? God, I have so much explaining to do. You can just say we're friends. You really want to be the centre of the universe and told my colleagues you're my boyfriend.”_

_“I just want to know the feeling of being your boyfriend. It's really a great feeling, Tim. Even though it's just seconds.”_

_“You always get to be my boyfriend. Remember, every time we act?”_

_“That's different. You act during all those time, this time, it's me who gets to feel that.”_

_“I don't get you. Can you just drive me home? I wanna sleep on my bed. I miss my bed.” _Tim tilts his head and closes his eyes. Already done with his conversation with Armie.

_“Your bed misses you, too. And I miss you. But you haven't had dinner yet. You should eat first.”_

_“Mmm too tired to prepare myself dinner. Just take me home, Arms.” _He answers through closed eyes.

_“Which home? Our home?”_

_“Drive. And. Take. Me. The. Fuck. Home.”_ Tim warns.

_“Chill.”_ Armie starts his car, _“I did grocery shopping earlier, Tim. I didn't know it's very therapeutic buying things. I should do more of that.”_

Tim doesn't answer him._ “I can't remember the last time I went grocery shopping. It's been decades, I think. But I'm planning to do that more often now. Responsible living, here I come.”_ Armie tells excitedly.

Still no response from Tim. _“I bought ingredients for pasta. Do you want pasta, Tim? I also bought ingredients for chicken curry. I will cook. I bought Ben&Jerry's but it's melting so I—”_

_“Armie, can you shush? Yes, you do grocery shopping. Good for you. Cook for your perfect boyfriend tomorrow whatever. Just shut up. I'm tired. I don't want to hear any more of your being responsible and sweet for your boyfriend.”_ Tim looks at the window after that answer.

_“Tim, it's not for Markus. I went grocery shopping because I want to cook for you. P said you always go straight to bed without having dinner. I never once mentioned Markus but you always have to push it.”_ Armie's excited voice becomes so small and sad. Tim looks at Armie driving. He bites his lower lip, he feels guilty. He feels like he already goes overboard.

All throughout the drive, silence envelops them. Armie didn't talk anymore. His focus is solely on the road. Tim is deep in his thoughts he didn't realize they are already in front of his apartment building.

_“I'll see you at lunch on Saturday with the group. Goodnight, Tim.”_ Armie says, not even looking at him. They always have Saturday lunch no matter how busy the seven of them are. They make sure to be present at that.

_“I thought you're going to cook me dinner?”_ Tim tries his luck.

_“You're tired, it will take a while. This plan is just bullshit anyway.”_

_“I won't leave your car until you look at me, Armie. I know you're pissed off at me and I'm sorry.”_ Tim buckles his seatbelt again.

_“It's okay, Tim. I'm irritating, I get it.”_ Armie looks at him and smiles although Tim knows it isn't genuine.

_“I just thought you're telling me all that because you'll cook for your boyfriend. You're all excited telling me about grocery shopping.”_

_“I don't know if you're just plain mad at me or I am not just clear. I will cook you dinner because you haven't had dinner yet.”_

_“Yeah. So, can we get out of the car now? And can you cook me dinner? Like you planned?”_

_“No. I changed my mind.”_

_“Please?”_ Tim pouts. Armie's heart swells.

_“You are so cute.”_

_“I thought I'm beautiful?”_ Tim says, fishing for more compliments.

_“Well yes. You are beautiful. Always beautiful. But right now, you are being so cute I wanna—”_

Armie is interrupted by a knock on his car window. It's P. _“What are you guys doing there? Armie!!! Get out of the car.”_

_“Your sister needs to be taught proper manners.”_

_“I'll tell her that you said that later. For now, will you cook for me?”_

_“Do I have a choice?”_

_“Hey! You owe me big time for not cancelling on me! After I eat, you'll be forgiven.”_

_“Armie!”_ Another knock from Pauline.

They laugh.

* * *

_“Add more pepper, Armie! And onions!”_

_“P, if you could just sit there, please?”_ Armie points at one the chair on the counter aisle where Tim is currently sitting. Amuse at the sight of Armie and his sister fighting in front of him.

_“Add pepper, I want more pepper.”_ Pauline demands.

_“Pauline, I swear to God if you do not sit there in a minute I won't let you eat.”_ Armie warns.

_“Armie! It will taste better if you add a little bit more. And those onions, put all of that.”_

_“P, I'm making dinner for Tim and I. I don't know why you're here, anyway. Tim wanted less of onions, that's what I'm cooking. Because I'm cooking for him, not you. So sit there.”_

_“Tim, can you tell him to add the remaining onions?”_ Pauline sits beside her brother, pouting.

_“He is the cook, sis. We can't afford an angry chef in our kitchen right now.”_

_“Yeah right. You're both selfish! You thought you two could have dinner alone huh. Sorry, I had dinner so early so now im hungry again, so we're having dinner three. Add those onions, please?”_ Pauline suggests again.

_“No. Can I taste the sauce, Arms?”_

_“Sure.” _Armie spoons a small amount of the pasta sauce he's cooking. He blows into it so Tim's tongue won't get burned_. “Here. Is it okay?”_ Armie waits for Tim's judgment.

_“Yeah, all good. Now, I'm really hungry!”_

_“I haven't tasted it yet but I already know it lacks onions and pepper.”_

_“P, you can just put unlimited pepper on yours later.”_

She rolls her eyes at the two._ “If my boyfriend cooks for me, I won't let the two of you have a say on it as well.”_

_“It's fine by me.”_ Tim answers.

_“It's okay with me as well because your boyfriend is nonexistent anyway.”_ Armie jokes.

While waiting for the food, Armie's phone rings again. He just looks at it and turns it off then put it inside his pants' pocket. Pauline and Tim both saw it.

* * *

_“Can I have more?”_ Tim sweetly asks.

_“Sure. Let me get it for you.”_ Armie stands up to fill Tim's plate with his own spaghetti once more. Tim really likes it and he is so happy about it._ “Here.”_

Armie is about to take a bite when Pauline speaks, _“Arms, I want more, too.”_ Pauline is giving him her plate.

_“P, you're nearer than me, can't you do it?”_

_“It's unfair that you're serving my brother and not me. We're both Chalamets, we're both your friend. What's the matter?”_ Pauline challenges Armie.

_“Fine. Let me.”_

_“Thank you, Arms.”_

The rest of their dinner is light conversation. They talk about upcoming Saturday lunch which Timmy and Pauline will host.

* * *

_“Thanks for cooking again. And I'm really sorry about Pauline. You know how she is when it's Thursday.”_

_“You're always welcome, Tim. So am I forgiven?”_

_“I'm so full I can only think of saying yes. So, yes.”_

_“Good. See you on Saturday then.”_ Armie says.

_“Saturday.”_

_“Saturday. Okay, good night Tim.”_

Armie is getting his car keys on his pocket when Tim speaks once again,

_“Arms, ”_

_“Yeah?”_

Tim comes forward. Armie's way taller than him so he tiptoes and goes to kiss him near Armie's lips. Their lips slightly brush with each other just like a while ago at Tim's office. Tim smiles.

_“Goodnight, Armie. Drive safely.”_

Tim won't think of anything tonight but that last moment. He won't think of the reality that Armie has a boyfriend and all the sweetness over dinner is just Armie's way of asking forgiveness. He won't think of that. He'll just think of the kiss... the good food from dinner... and Armie's lips. Just tonight, universe. Let a guy think of happy thoughts.

* * *

  
  



	5. That was fast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter should be posted yesterday but my wifi connection acted up 🤷🏻♀️
> 
> Anyway, here it is! Don't shout at me pls lol.
> 
> This chapter is for Erika (saudade-u on Tumblr). Thank you for the very lovely message. Thank you for reaching out. Thank you. 
> 
> Just a Q! What do you want for the next chapter? Fluffy flirting or angst? Please let me know! 
> 
> As always, bear with the grammar mistakes.
> 
> Peace &&& love, motherfuckers!!! <333

* * *

When everyone finally graduated from college, their time for one another becomes less and less as well. That's when Greta and Saoirse decided that the seven of them should have a Saturday lunch together every week. Everyone must allot at least two hours of their Saturday. That way, they could still bond and be informed about what's happening in each other's lives. Each week will be host by one of them.

This week, it's Tim's turn to be the host but since he and Pauline live together, Pauline helps him prepare for everything.

_“P, I thought Saoirse and Greta will be here early. And where's Nick? He should be here by now. The store's ten minutes away! He's been gone for like over an hour already.”_ Tim says anxiously while checking for the clock.

_“Timmy, calm down. We still have more than an hour to prepare for everything. If you want, you can go take a shower. We're almost done anyway. I'll look over your curry.”_ Pauline offers. Tim uses the ingredients Armie bought the other day.

_“Are you sure? Don't mess that up, P.”_ Timmy warns his sister.

_“Have faith in me, baby bro. I can watch this and it is still as delicious as you leave it.”_ Pauline explains, beaming.

_“Fine, I'll do the table later so you don't have to multitask. Just focus on it, okay?”_

_“Tim, I can fix the table while I look for your cooking. Go and change.”_

_“Fine!”_

A few minutes later after Tim goes to shower and change for their lunch, Nick returns from the grocery shop together with Greta and Saoirse. Tim asks Nick to buy some ice cream for them later but Nick being Nick takes over an hour just to buy it.

_“Tim is gonna kill you. What took you so long?”_ Pauline says.

“_Tim never mentioned what flavour to get! It's hard to decide for the seven of us.”_

_“Fine. Can you please put that in the fridge?”_ Pauline orders. Then she goes to greet Saoirse and Greta who are arguing on the couch which movie genre to watch.

_“Any update from Dev and Armie?”_

_“I called Dev, he is on a contract signing but he will be here any minute now. I don't know with Armie. I kind of shouted at him the other day, so now I'm scared of asking him where he is.” _Greta explains.

_“I always told you to use your mind over emotions, Greta and now you're scared. By the way, P can I borrow your hair straightener? Bad hair day.”_ Saoirse motions to her hair. True to her statement, it's really sticking out on different directions.

_“I'm about to ask about your hair. Wait here while I get it.”_ Pauline goes to her room to get her hair straightener. It takes her a while to look for it since she barely uses it now. When she returns on their living room, Tim's already there, drying his curls while talking to their friends.

_“Here. You can plug it there near the magazine rack.”_ Pauline explains.

_“Thanks, P.”_ Saoirse walks towards Pauline to get it and starts to fix her hair. Tim replaces Saoirse on the couch.

_“Are you okay now, Tim?”_ Greta asks when Nick and Pauline both go to the kitchen.

Tim's brows meet in the middle, confuse of why Greta's seriously asking him that.

_“I'm good, Greta. Why are you asking me that? Are you okay? Are you sick?”_

_“No. Just asking, especially with what happened between you and Armie. And you return all the books.”_

_“We're okay now. You know Armie, he can't sleep and eat when I'm mad at him. I'm basically his lifeline.”_ Tim jokes.

_“Yeah. And I actually have something to tell you.”_ Greta does not even smile at his joke.

_“What is it?”_

_“I— I did something the other day. I went to his office and I kind of shouted at Armie while I gave him his money back.”_

_“You did what? You returned what money?”_ Tim asks, still not piecing the story together, _“Oh, you mean Dev asks you to return his check? Is he busy that day?”_

_“No, Dev was actually there when I arrived. He already returned the check. Nick did the same with the books and the suit.”_

_“Then what did you return?”_

_“The Uber money?”_ She answers in an interrogative way.

Tim laughs. _“What did Armie say?”_

_“He looks like someone punches him. Scratch that, he looks like three people punch him. Three aka me, Nick, and Dev. I think my shouting makes him want to cry.”_

_“He deserves that.”_

_“You aren't mad at me?”_

_“Why would I be mad?”_

_“Because I mend with your business? And I shouted at your man?”_ Greta finally jokes.

_“Shout at him every time he does something shitty. You have my blessing.”_ Tim doesn't correct Greta using ‘your man.’ She smiles. So he's okay with it and he's claiming it? Good for him. This guy just needs a little push once in a while so he could admit his feelings.

They chat for quite a while, from movie scripts to nonsensical topics such as changing coffee brands, while waiting for Armie and Dev to arrive.

After about 10 minutes, the doorbell rings.

_“I'll get it.”_ Tim's already walking towards the door. Visible excitement radiating on him. Not that he isn't waiting for Dev, but his smile turns into a grin when it's Armie he sees on the front door. Armie's on a casual outfit today. Just denim jeans, grey button-up shirt, and Tim's sunglasses he casually got from Tim weeks ago. Tim's studying Armie carefully like some kind of food he's been craving for days.

_“Hi. Am I late?”_

_“Nope, Dev's not here. That's my sunglasses.”_ Tim points out at his sunglasses on Armie.

_“Correction. Our sunglasses. We own this now.”_

_“Whatever. Come in.”_

Tim gestures Armie to come in. So when Armie steps forward, he thought Armie is just going in inside. He really does not expect it when Armie goes in for a chaste kiss near Tim's lips. Their lips do not touch but Tim can feel Armie's lips on him.

_“This sunglasses won't go anywhere. Greet me properly next time.”_ Armie walks inside after that, leaving Tim at the door.

Tim follows right after he recovers from Armie's form of ‘greeting’.

_“Pony, I saw that. What now, you're just casually kissing someone with a boyfriend?”_ Saoirse comments, accompanying him towards the kitchen.

_“Armie's the one who kissed me!”_

_“I'm just warning you. He has a boyfriend. And he's trying to do whatever serious relationship means to him, Tim. Don't make yourself involve here, Pony. It's messy.”_

_“Sersh, I'm not.”_

_“I know that eyes, Timmy. You want him? You had your time, and it passed. Let the guy move on.”_ And that's the end of it because Saoirse leaves his side and goes to Pauline and Greta who are deep in their conversation.

* * *

Although he is close with everyone, Tim is specifically closer to Armie and Saoirse (and of course, Pauline.) And right now, he can't eat very well because Saoirse's watching and judging his every move.

_“What?”_ He mouths over the dining table.

_“He. Has. A. Boyfriend.”_ Saoirse mouths each word carefully so that Tim could get it.

_“I know.”_ Tim forgets to lower his voice so everyone on the table looks at his direction confuse.

_“What do you know, Timmy?”_ Armie asks him, in between taking a bite.

_“Nah, I'm just thinking of something unimportant.”_ He kicks Saoirse under the table who just chuckles.

_“You want more of that? Let me.”_ Armie's about to serve him once again.

_“Armie, I'm the host.”_

_“I know that, Timmy but I want to do it.”_ Tim smiles and in return, Armie smiles back. They're grinning at each other on the dining table like two idiots.

_“They're lost in their own world again.”_ Dev says, (he's late but he made it!).

_“Do you want to see that bubble burst, Dev?”_ Nick asks, a plan running on his mind. The ladies look at his way as well. When Dev nods smirking, Nick turns to Armie and Tim's direction

_“Hey, Arms. How are you and Markus?”_

True enough, that breaks Tim and Armie's eye contact.

_“What is it?”_ Armie clarifies Nick's question.

_“I said, how are you and Markus?”_

_“He's good.”_

_“That's not what I asked, Arms. I said, how are you both?”_

_“We're okay.”_ Armie replies dryly. Tim's eyes averting back to his plate. He doesn't like where the questions are going.

_“So when are we gonna meet him?”_

_“Actually, we—”_ Armie's sentence is interrupted by a doorbell.

_“I'll go get it.”_ Tim offers, already standing up.

_“No, continue with your eating. I'll get it.” _Armie holds Tim's arms to stop him.

Armie leaves the table and goes to check who's their visitor.

_“Hi! Sorry, my driver and I got lost on my way here.”_

_“It's okay. We just started anyway. Did you change it?”_ Armie asks.

_“Yeah. It's been a long process, but I finally got it change.”_

_“But you still have the whole day today?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Let's not waste it talking here. Come in.”_ Armie suggests.

* * *

The table is loud when Armie and the newcomer enter. Seems like the friends are discussing a very urgent issue while their lunch is still ongoing.

_“Guys, I have someone with me,”_ Armie announces.

Everyone at the dining table goes quiet to look at the newcomer. Saoirse is the first one who recovers from the rest.

_“Oh. You're the perfect boyfriend?”_ She asks. Right after her question, Tim chokes on his chicken. He coughs. Aside from Armie, Tim is the only person in the room who met Markus.

When Tim finally stops his dramatic coughing, Markus answers Saoirse, _“You could say that.”_

_“So guys, I forgot to tell you all a while ago that Markus will join us today. Nick, you're asking when you'll gonna meet him, right? It's today.”_ Armie explains.

_“Hi, guys. Hi, Timothée.”_ Markus greets everyone. He mentions Tim specifically because he's the only friend of Armie he knows. Tim just nods.

_“Let me introduce you to everyone, okay?”_ Armie goes beside Markus and snakes his left arm on Markus's waist. _“Everyone, this is Markus. Markus, this is Nick. Then this is Dev. Then this is Greta, she's one of the best directors of our generation. Sometimes, I'll let you watch her films. Right, G? And this is Saoirse. And Pauline. She's Timmy's older sister. And this one, right here, is my favorite person, Timmy. You guys met, right?”_

_“Yeah, I met Timothée during our dinner. Nice meeting you again, Timothée. So sorry guys if I didn't bring anything with me though.”_ Markus apologizes.

_“Sure, it's okay. It's a nice surprise to have you here, by the way.”_ Timmy answers dryly. He knows he is not being a good host right now, but can you blame him? He is still in shock that this guy is here. Why is Armie so into not informing him about his plans?! Is it that hard?

This time, it's Saoirse's turn to kick Tim under the table. She mouths, _“Don't be petty!”_

_“I'm not!”_

_“Let me grab you a chair so you could join us. You must try Timmy's curry, Markus. It's great!”_

_“Really?”_

_“Yes. Just give me a moment.”_ Armie let go of Markus's waist in order for him to grab a chair on the other side of the table.

_“Come here, sit beside Tim and I.”_ Armie taps the chair. So right now, their sitting arrangement is Armie is sandwich between Timmy and Markus. Nice. Tim's face is clearly annoyed. He's stuck with lunch with Armie and his perfect boyfriend. He thought this lunch would be great.

_“Try this. And this one, Pauline made this.”_ Tim rolls his eyes at Armie. He's been doing the same thing to him just minutes ago!

Everyone is really interested in Markus's life. They keep on asking him questions while they eat. Everything's going fine so far despite Timmy's annoyance of the situation.

_“Arms, can you pour me some water, please?”_ Tim asks sweetly, lifting his glass at Armie.

He knows everyone's judging him right now, especially Saoirse and Pauline but he wants Armie's attention on him. He has Armie's full attention earlier but since ‘the boyfriend’ is here, he can't just give that up easily. He also wants attention.

_“Tim, can you help me get the ice cream and the cup for everyone?”_ Pauline interrupts while Armie turns to pour Tim his water.

_“Saoirse's near.”_

_“But you're the host.”_ Pauline had her answer ready.

_“Fine. Excuse us.”_ Tim and Pauline stand at the same time and make their way towards the kitchen where the fridge is.

_“What are you doing?”_ Pauline asks immediately once they are in the kitchen.

_“I don't know what you're talking about, P.”_ Tim shrugs and goes straight to the fridge to get the ice cream container.

_“Ah, you don't know? Then let me spell it in your face, Timothée Chalamet. You are so pathetic for Armie's attention. I won't have a problem with that if Armie doesn't have a boyfriend. But he has one Tim! And the guy is even here!”_

_“How did I become pathetic for his attention? I just asked for him to pour me water.”_ Tim defends himself.

_“Really, Timmy? That argument? Just stop with what you're doing. Stop with the flirting. Let Armie move on.”_

_“What's he trying to move on from exactly, Pauline? You all keep saying let him move on. What? Move on from me?”_ Tim innocently asks.

_“Yes, Tim. Move on from you.”_

Tim laughs._ “Why the need to move on from me? Are you okay, P?”_

Pauline glares at him, _“You are so dumb. Both of you are so dumb. I don't know why you can't see that Armie really wanted to date you. He's been vocal about that ever since. But the dumbass in you turned him down every time. Because of what? Because you thought he is just playing around? Tim, every damn time! And this is the thing that I don't get. You love him, but you still choose to ignore that. Now that the guy is trying to find someone he can be with, then you're acting up. Tim, can you see my point here? You had him already but you chose not to keep him, now that he is with someone else, don't be selfish, please. I know he's an asshole most of the time, but Armie deserves happiness as well. You can't give that, Markus can.”_ She lectures.

_“Are you done?”_ Tim says, ice cream container in hands. He doesn't look at Pauline when he answers.

_“Guys, what's taking you so long? We're waiting.”_ Saoirse enters the kitchen.

_“Can you tell your Pony here to stop with his selfishness just for once?”_ Pauline closes her eyes as if she's trying to contain her patience.

_“Pauline, can we have this conversation later? I know what I'm doing. Judge me all you want, but I know what I'm doing.”_ Tim doesn't wait for his sister or Saoirse to answer, instead, he goes straight out, not caring anymore.

When Pauline and Saoirse return with the spoons and cups, they act like nothing happened back in the kitchen. Tim does the same thing.

Everyone, except for Tim and Armie, grabs their own spoon and cup. _“You enjoyed the lunch so much, can you still squeeze some ice cream?”_ Markus smiles at Armie.

_“Of course I can. I'll always have room for ice cream.”_

_“Why are you not getting yours then? You want me to get it for you?”_ Markus offers, _“Pauline could you hand me another spoon and cup for Armie please.”_

_“Armie doesn't use a cup.”_ Tim speaks up.

_“Huh? What?”_ Markus looks over Tim's direction.

_“He doesn't use a cup so don't bother giving him one.”_ Once again, Tim answers dryly.

_“You don't use a cup? Why? How do you eat this, Arms?”_ Markus asks Armie beside him.

Before Armie can even answer for himself, Tim speaks up once again._ “We wait until everyone already got their share. And then Armie and I eat straight up from the container. That's why we don't use a cup. So don't bother now. We'll just wait until you guys are done.”_

_“Oh.”_ Markus replies.

_“Markus, you have to get used to the both of them. I hope you aren't the jealous type of a boyfriend because if you are, then you and Armie will gonna have a huge problem. Because these two share everything. Their spoons, their clothes, their everything. So if you're the jealous type, brace yourself. Timmy here is Armie's baby.”_ Dev explains.

_“I have to add, even toothrush. I saw them share toothbrush thrice! Thrice!”_ Nick adds.

_“Nick!”_ Armie warns.

_“What? As early as now, Markus has to know all about these things. If you guys are really gonna go serious, Markus needs to know that you have Tim.”_ Nick defends himself.

_“Guys, can we just calm down for a second?”_ Markus interrupts which make everyone stops what they're doing and focus on him. _“Nick, Dev, thanks for the heads up but just for the record, I'm not really the jealous type so that's okay. Right, Arms?”_

_“Yeah guys, he is the most un-jealous person you'll ever meet.”_ Armie clarifies.

_“So it's not going to be a real problem for me and Arms. Right?”_ Markus asks Armie again.

_“Yep!”_ Armie grins widely.

_“Actually, Armie and I have an announcement to make. I don't want you guys to freak out so I will let Armie tell it.”_ Markus says.

Tim catches his breathe when he hears the word announcement. Actually, everyone does. He closes his eyes. Can this night be any worse? Is Armie and Markus gonna get married? Is this Armie's version of a serious relationship? Going all out in a matter of a week? Is this really it? That fast? He is anticipating for the worst.

_“Markus and I...”_ that's it. They're getting married. He really lost Armie forever. _“broke up.”_

Tim opens his eyes hastily. Are his ears playing some kind of sick joke on him right now?

_“You broke up?”_ Greta clarifies. Thank God someone asks the question Tim also have in mind.

_“That's right. We did.”_ Armie answers.

_“I don't get it. Armie I thought you're trying to have a serious relationship here? Then why break up with Markus?”_ Still, Greta asking questions. Seems like the others are in shock to ask questions right now.

_“I do.”_

_“Yes, Armie really wanted us to work out, and we are on the same page on that. I really like him, he's a great guy.”_ Markus looks at Armie and smiles. _“But I'll be moving to Paris tomorrow. I got offered a job by one of the leading modelling agencies there. It's really a big opportunity for me. We talked about it and we don't think we'd like to do LDR. So we broke up yesterday.”_

_“So you guys really broke up?”_ Dev asks, finally out of the shock from the news.

_“Yes. But we ended it in good terms. We're friends. And who knows, maybe someday it'll still be us who are meant for each other.”_

_“I highly doubt that,”_ Nick whispers.

_“What was that, Nick?”_ Markus asks.

_“Nothing. It's just that I don't know what to say to you right now, should it be ‘I'm so sorry for the break up’ or ‘Congratulations on the cool job?’”_ Nick diverts his answer from what he really said.

_“Armie, what do you think?”_ Markus goes to Armie for rescue.

_“To be honest, it's really sad to end something you don't want to end but we have to celebrate good things over the bad ones. So it's a congratulations, even for me.”_ Armie gives Markus a reassuring smile.

After that, everyone throws Markus their congratulations on the new job opportunity.

_“Tim, hey. Why are you so silent?”_ Armie nudges him.

_“Huh? Uhm, nothing.”_

_“Aren't you gonna congratulate me or something? I broke up with someone the normal way.”_ Armie jokes.

_“You're single,”_ Tim says, not bothering to answer Armie's request.

_“Yes, I am.”_

_“You're single.”_

_“Tim. Are you okay?”_

_“Uhm, Arms. I think I need to go. I still have to pack for tomorrow.”_ Markus reminds Armie. Tim and Armie's bubble ends because of that.

_“Oh yeah. I'll drive you.”_

_“Okay.”_

_“Guys, we have to go. Markus needs to pack for tomorrow.”_

_“Awwww. We just met, dude and you're already leaving us. Come visit us when you're back here in the country, okay?”_ Saoirse smiles at Markus.

_“Of course, I will. It's really unfortunate that I get to meet new friends the day before I leave as well. But I'm sure we'll still see each other soon. For now, LDR friends!”_ Markus smiles at everyone. He stands up and goes to hug everyone, he goes to Tim last.

_“You're Armie's favorite person and I can see why. Take care of him and his heart, Timothée. He may be huge but he's really fragile when it comes to love.”_

_“It's Timmy.”_

_“What?”_ Markus asks, confuse.

_“You can call me Timmy. You said LDR friends, right? We're friends, call me Timmy.”_

_“Timmy. It's cool. So can you do that? Take care of his heart?”_ They are whispering while talking because Armie is just beside them.

_“I intend to do that now.”_

_“Good.”_ Markus goes in for a hug. And this time, Tim returns it.

_“We gotta go,”_ Armie announces. He grabs his keys on the table and comes to Tim who, like everyone, is watching him and Markus prepare to leave. _“I'll be back later for dinner, okay?”_ Armie kisses his forehead._ “Okay?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Okay then.”_ Then Armie kisses him near the lips just like earlier when he arrived. “_Bye._” Tim thought Armie's done when he goes for another one, this one, he's sure his lips and Armie's touch. It's really a ‘kiss’ kiss. In front of everyone!

_“Armie!”_ Tim tries to control himself but he is dying inside.

_“Sorry. Just, just later.”_ He smiles then turns to Markus who's on his phone now, _“Bye guys.”_

* * *


	6. Yes, finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO, HOOMANS!
> 
> Here's the fluff/smut¿/I don't know what kind of chapter update is this. But here it is. Lol. I'll try to edit this tomorrow, for now, I have to sleep. I just got off work but I really want to post this already so bear with all the grammar mistakes. 
> 
> Love y'all!
> 
> Peace & love! <333 and good night on this side of the world!

* * *

Armie is on his way home after ten gruelling hours in his office when he decided that he'll drop by the coffee shop first to get something to eat. As he parks his car, he notices that Timmy's car is there as well beside Nick's car. So, Timmy's here. This is the best decision he made then for today.

_“Hey, welcome to— dude! Hi!”_ Nick welcomes him.

_“Where's Tim?”_ Armie asks Nick immediately.

_“Hi back, Nick. How are you, Nick? That's good to hear, Nick.”_ Nick replies sarcastically.

_“Sorry. It's just that I saw his car outside. It's not his shift tonight, right? Why is he here?”_

_“It's also not my shift tonight, do you know that dude?”_ Nick still on his sarcastic replies.

Armie does not show annoyance instead, he keeps on asking his question,_ “Where's Timmy?”_

_“Fine. Couch. Sleeping like a baby.”_

Armie immediately looks at the couch near the counter. And there he is, sleeping peacefully.

_“Why is he sleeping here?”_

_“He had presswork for two days straight. He said his eyes are already closing while he drives so he decided to sleep here for a while.”_

_“And where's P?”_

_“Don't ask me about that woman tonight. She and Saoirse decided to go on a hiking trip. I'm the only one here since Tim has presswork!”_

_“I'm sorry about that, dude. Let me just go to Tim for a moment.”_

_“Sure.”_

Nick goes back on his paperwork while Armie goes towards the sleeping Tim. Armie studies Tim's sleeping face for a moment before he sits beside him. Timmy's curls are covering his forehead but he still looks so cute and peaceful while he sleeps. Armie can't believe there's someone as perfect as Tim.

Once he settled himself beside Tim, Tim shifts. Tim's body is angled towards him.

_“Hi.”_ He whispers, kissing Tim's hair. Tim stirs because of that.

_“Hi.”_ Tim smiles shyly at Armie.

_“Why are you sleeping here? It's so uncomfortable, Tim.”_ Armie puts his arms around Tim's waist. They don't know the idea of distance right now, their bodies touching. When Tim feels Armie's arms around his waist, he also puts his arms around Armie. They're hugging.

_“Hmmm, so tired Arms,”_ Tim answers with his eyes close. He angles his head so that it is now on the crook of Armie's neck. Armie can feel Tim's hot breathing on him.

_“Tim?”_

_“Hmmm.”_

_“You want to go home now?”_

_“I'm home.”_ Armie does not anticipate what Tim did after he said those words. Tim kisses his neck playfully and bites it afterwards.

_“Aw.”_

_“Shhhh, let me soothe it.”_ Then Tim soothes it using his tongue. Tim's playing with him right now and he is feeling it.

_“Timmy. You've got to stop.”_ The way Tim's lips and tongue play at his neck is doing a lot of things on Armie (well, especially at his cock.)

_“Why? No! You taste so good. I'm so hungry I wanna eat you.”_ Tim does it again. Bites him then soothes it with his tongue.

_“You know I'm gonna have hickeys because of what you're doing, right?”_ He asks. He is trying hard not to moan. They're practically making out at the coffee shop. He looks around, only a few customers.

_“Yeah. You'll gonna be full of my teeth marks tomorrow, Hammer.”_ Tim speaks like he is drunk.

_“Okay, okay. We have to stop now, Timmy. I'm serious.”_ Armie tries to wiggle out of Tim's embrace but the younger man looks up at him with his sleepy and seductive eyes.

_“I just want—”_ Tim pouts, seductive eyes trying to kill Armie.

_“What are you, a vampire?! Fine. After this, I'm taking you home.”_

Tim smirks and dives back to Armie's neck. This time, he does not bite. He just stays there leaving small kisses on the part of Armie's neck he bit just moments ago.

_“Nick's looking at us,”_ Armie says after a few minutes.

_“I know. Do you want to give him more of a show? I'm up for some performance tonight, Armie.”_

_“What? No.”_

_“He's waiting for us to kiss. Let's give him that, please? Please? I'm gonna bite you.”_

_“Tim, what are you? Twelve? Come on, you need to sleep. I'm driving you home.”_

_“Which home?”_

_“Your apartment.”_ Armie answers. He tries to let go of their embrace once again, this time Tim lets him.

_“Can I just sleepover at your place tonight? P's not at the apartment, and I don't want to be alone tonight.”_ Tim yawns after that. He looks like a baby who literally just woke up with all his curls sticking out to different directions.

_“Sure, whatever you want. Did you eat dinner?”_

_“Nope. I went here straight to sleep.”_

_“Let me just grab us something to eat. Wait here.”_ Before Armie stands up, he fixes Tim's hair that is blocking his forehead then kisses him there.

_“One more.”_

_“You're not usually clingy. What's got into you tonight?”_

_“I just want kisses!”_

_“Shhh, fine, fine.”_ Armie holds Tim's face then plants him another kiss on the tip of the nose. Tim's nose scrunches after that. _“Adorable.”_

_“Armie, say ‘adorbs’”_

_“What's that?”_

_“It's the shorter way to say adorable. Come on, say it, please.”_

_“No, I'm gonna get us food.”_ Armie stands up from the couch.

_“Armieeeeee! Pleaseeeeee!”_ Tim makes sure that his voice is louder. Some customers look in their way.

_“You're distracting your customers.”_

_“I want you to say that ‘I'm adorbs.’”_ He even scrunches his nose after that so he could make Armie say it.

_“Okay, you're adorbs. You're adorbs when you do that thing on your nose. You're adorbs with anything you do. You always do.”_

Tim laughs loudly at Armie's monologue. _“I'm so happy! You're the first person in a suit that I saw say ‘adorbs.’ What a cutie.”_

_“Can I go get us food now, sir? Are you done with your laughing with my adorbs?”_

_“Yeah. Go get me muffins. Four.”_

* * *

_“Armie, I'm going to kill you when Tim comes here crying after he sleeps at your place.”_ Nick points at him.

_“And where is he gonna sleep there? You only have one bed. You only have one room.”_ Nick adds.

_“Do you have lube? Of course you have lube! You always have a supply of lube. Use a fucking rubber, Armie. For chrissake.”_ Nick continues. Armie is so amused at his friend he is not trying to do anything to stop his talking.

_“You know damn well he got no sleep for two days, right? And I'm not just gonna do that to Tim.”_

_“Who are you trying to fool here, Armie? Me or yourself? He's practically sucking you a while ago. Can I see your neck?”_ Nick is about to check Armie's neck when Armie shoves his friend's hand away. _“Oh. He marked you?”_

_“None of your damn business, delli Santi. Instead of all these nonsense, why don't you start preparing our food?”_

_“I'm doing my reports and you disturbed me even though we have our employees ready to serve you and you're being this mean to me? You're so cruel.”_

_“You talk to much. Go and work.”_

* * *

Tim decides to leave his car at the coffee shop. On the way to Armie's place, they eat their food.

_“I am so sleepy.”_ Tim announces.

_“Me, too. I've been at the office since seven. I'm so tired.”_

_“I'm gonna go to bed.”_

_“Sure. Let me just throw these away.”_

Tim walks straight towards Armie's bedroom. One can easily see that Armie's place is made for a bachelor lifestyle, with only one bedroom. Everytime Armie host their Saturday lunch, he just order food for the seven of them because he does not own a lot of kitchen equipment he can use to cook.

When Armie opens his bedroom door, he immediately notices Tim's clothes scattered around the floor. So, he already change into Armie's clothes. Great. This is gonna be a long night for Armie. He looks at his bathroom, the light's on. Timmy's there for sure.

Once he opens it, he sees Timmy brushing his teeth using his toothbrush. He watches Tim on the mirror. After a few moment, Tim notices his presence. They stare at each other on the mirror while Tim continues brushing his teeth.

_“Can I borrow MY toothbrush?”_ Armie jokes.

_“Sure. Wait a minute.”_ Tim answers, mouth full of toothpaste bubble.

Armie akimbos and smirks. They continue to start at each on other at the mirror.

_“Done, thanks. You can borrow it now.”_ Tim turns and offers the toothbrush to Armie.

Armie holds the brush but he does not let go of Tim's hand immediately.

_“Where do you get that?”_ Armie asks motioning to the boxers Tim is now wearing.

_“Borrow!”_

_“I already wore that last night,”_ Armie explains, right thumb playing at Tim's hand.

_“I don't care. It's comfortable.”_

_“And that's also my shirt.”_

_“Did I say it's mine?”_ Tim jokes.

_“It looks adorbs on you.”_

_“I know.”_

Armie gets the toothbrush out of Tim's grip, _“Go to sleep. I'm just gonna get one of the pillows on the bed later.”_

_“You aren't sleeping on the bed?”_

_“I'll sleep on the couch.”_

_“Are we fighting, babe? Did I kick you out of our bed? Poor baby.”_ Tim acts as if they are a couple in a fight.

_“Just tell me you want me to sleep with you at the bed,”_ Armie smirks, challenging Timmy.

_“Sure. Sleep on the bed with me.”_

_“I'll just change and brush my teeth. Go to sleep.”_

_“'Kay!”_ Then Tim leaves, bouncing on his steps.

* * *

A few minutes later, Armie's putting on his shirt when the bathroom door opens. Of course, it's Tim again.

_“You're taking too long,”_ Tim comments as he looks at Armie. He gulps when he see Armie's body. Now he is not sure if he's still sleepy.

_“Just one more minute. Why are you still up?”_

_“Tie my hair, please?”_ Tim offers a black hair tie at Armie.

_“Your head's gonna hurt tomorrow when you wake up if I'll tie your hair.”_

_“My curls will be in different direction tomorrow if I didn't tie it.”_

_“I like it that way.”_

_“Fine. Be fast.”_ Tim marches back at the bedroom while Armie finishes changing his shirt. He forgets that he is topless there for a moment. He shakes his head and tries to compose himself first before he enters the bedroom. He can survive this night even if it's such torture already. Sweet torture anyway.

* * *

Tim's hugging one of Armie's pillows when Armie enters the bedroom. He is actually sniffing it.

_“This pillow smells so much like you,”_ Tim says.

_“Tim, you've been up for 48-hours. You need to sleep. Stop talking and sleep.”_ Armie joins Tim on the bed.

_“I love your bed, where'd you buy it?”_

_“Tim, are we gonna talk here all night or we'll sleep?”_

_“Can I see your neck?”_ Tim smirks knowing what he did on Armie's neck.

_“Tim, sleep.”_

_“Fine! But you have to give me a pair of socks first. My feet get cold at the middle of the night.”_

Armie sighs but gets off the bed anyway. He goes to his drawers beside the bed and looks for socks. He is not really that particular on where he put things.

_“Here.”_

_“Put them on me, please?”_

Armie slowly uncovers the sheets so that he could put the socks on Tim. He's been friends with Tim ever since they were a child but this is the first time he gets to be so close at Tim's feet. And as always, just like any part of Timmy, it's perfect. He wants to kiss each toe, worship them.

_“What are you looking at? My feet are getting cold.”_

_“You are so bossy.”_

_“Well, it's because my feet are getting cold already and you're just staring at my feet. You can't see anything special at my feet.”_

_“They're beautiful,”_ Armie utters, unconscious of what he just said.

Tim laughs,_ “Armie don't tell me you have a foot fetish. Oh God, your face! You have a foot fetish!”_ Tim accuses.

_“No! Can you shush! Let me.”_ Armie starts to put the sock on Tim's right foot first. While Armie does that, Tim can't stop giggling.

_“Tim, you're like a baby. Stop wiggling and giggling. We won't finish here. It's late. We need to sleep.”_ Armie tries to focus on his work at hand but he can't give his hundred per cent on it. It sucks because he is trained to do things perfectly, especially he is given the responsibility to manage their business. After about three more minutes of giggles from Tim, Armie successfully put on his socks on Tim.

_“Goodnight, Armie.”_

_“Goodnight, Tim.”_

_“Turn off the lights.”_ Tim bosses.

_“Yeah.”_ Armie reaches for the light switch. _“Goodnight again.”_

Although it's dark, they are facing each other at the bed. Tim tries to sleep, as well as Armie but since they're trying to fake both their sleep, heavy breathing envelops them.

_“Armieeeeee?”_ Tim slowly speaks.

_“Hmm?”_

_“Why are you so far?”_ Tim asks.

_“Why are you so far?”_ Armie asks back.

_“Can you come closer? I'm cold.”_

_“You want me to get more blankets? I'll adjust the ac.”_ Armie suggests.

_“Noooo. Come closer instead. I want cuddles.”_

Armie moves forward much to Tim's happiness. When Tim feels Armie's body he immediately searches for Armie's neck and settles his head there.

_“Thanks for taking me home, Armie. Night night.”_ Tim yawns. Armie feels that on his neck.

_“Home,”_ Armie replies.

* * *

When Armie wakes up, his and Tim's position have been exchanged. Instead of Tim being on his neck, it's him settled on Timmy's neck. He slowly entangles himself at Tim's embrace. Afraid that he will wake him up. That's when he notices Tim's neck and remembers last night shenanigans. He looks at the porcelain-like skin neck expose on him right now, he wants to suck on that skin. He definitely knows now Tim's feelings when he said last night that he's hungry. Armie shakes his head. It's too early for this kind of ideas. He decides that this kind of idea will never go away so he just hops off the bed and shower.

While Armie showers, Tim starts to stir in his sleep. His arms immediately searching for Armie's body on the bed. Much to his disappointment, Armie's not on the bed, that's when the shower running just register on him. He listens carefully on the movement in the bathroom, when he hears the shower turned off, he immediately pretends asleep.

A few moments after, Armie, just a towel on hip comes out of the shower. Tim remains pretending he is asleep.

He almost chokes when Armie stands directly level on his face. Armie is holding boxers on hand. Tim's heart skips a beat. He knows what's about to happen. He should either stop pretending now or close his eyes real good or else Armie definitely will dress in front of him without a care.

Tim does not choose to stop from his sleep pretending. But he does not choose to close his eyes either. Instead, he waits. He peaks.

True enough, Armie unties the towel on his hip and throws it on the other side of the bed. Tim almost gasps. In front of him, in all its glory and nakedness is Armie. Fuck his life. Fuck his life real bad. He doesn't know if this is the worst or best decision of his life. Because right now he can't think straight when he is face to face with Armie's cock. Damnit, Hammer. He tries to even out his breathing even though all his brain can process at the moment is taking and worshipping that cock with his mouth until he chokes.

Life is really playing at him because right after he processed the word ‘chokes’ Armie puts his right hand on his cock. He almost chokes. Is Armie gonna fucking masturbate in front of him? (Although he is ‘technically’ sleeping). Armie's hand starts to work its way up and down his own length. He is fucking long and big. It will ruin him, Tim thinks.

He watches Armie jerk off just inches from him but much to another disappointment, Armie suddenly stops. Armie immediately puts the boxer he has on his other hand. Tim peaks at Armie's face. Armie's smirking. He is watching Tim.

_“Stop pretending you're asleep. I already saw you watching.”_ Armie goes to Tim for a kiss on the forehead. _“Morning. I'm gonna cook us breakfast. It's still early, go back to sleep.”_ Then Armie turns and is about to leave the bedroom when Tim finally speaks up.

_“If you saw me watching, why didn't you finish what you started though?”_ Tim's voice is higher than his usual tone.

_“Later, Tim. Later.”_ And he leaves.

* * *

Right after Armie left the room, Tim reaches for his phone on the bedside table to look for the time. 6:36 AM. Still early, yes.

He closes his eyes. He feels so hot. He knows he is heavily flirting with Armie since last night but what just happened is a totally different thing. It's considered as sex, right? Right? Oh, fuck his life.

He tries his hard to go back to sleep. Maybe sleep can fix his embarrassment but his system doesn't want sleep anymore. It's more interested in the smell of chocolate, bacon, and eggs. He leaves the bed and follows Armie outside.

_“Hi. You're cooking for me again.”_

_“Yes, I am. I just don't know if this is gonna be successful. I barely have the ingredients here.”_

_“Did you wash your hands properly?”_ Tim teases.

_“Really? You want to talk about that right now?”_

_“I'm just asking if you wash your hands.”_

_“Yes, I did. Happy?”_

_“No. You didn't finish. Are you okay?”_

_“Yeah.”_

_“Liar. Why did you stop? Because I'm watching?”_

_“No.”_

_“Then why did you stop? When you started, do you know I'm awake?”_

_“To answer your second question, yes. I know. Why did I stop? I just want to stop.”_

_“No one wants to stop at the mid—”_

_“I have to stop myself or I'll end up fucking you. And contrary to Nick's assumption, I don't have lube here. Are your questions answered now?”_

_“You— you want to um?”_

_“Do you think I'm some kind of saint, Tim?”_

_“Um uh—”_

_“Don't worry, nothing will happen between us.”_

_“Whaaa— why?”_ Tim's voice is of disappointment.

_“Nothing will happen to us unless I'm your boyfriend and you're my boyfriend. And since you don't want to date me, there's no possibility of that happening.”_ Armie gathers all his willpower just to sound so serious delivering that. He seems successful enough because Tim's face fell.

_“What?!”_

_“Tim, I'll never risk our friendship just for a fuck. Yes, I wanted to. So bad. But we're never going to do that.”_

_“Armie I have to tell—”_

_“I said, unless we're already boyfriends, right? Date me first.”_ Armie challenges him.

_“That's what I'm—”_

_“Yes or no, Tim. Will you go out on a date with me?”_

_“Um, Arms. Listen first, please—”_

_“Yes or no. I'm used to your ‘no's’ anyway.”_

_“Armie! Armie! Armie!”_ And then they hear loud knocks.

Armie walks towards the door. He opens up to a very tired-looking Pauline and Saoirse, still on their hiking gears and bags.

_“Where's my brother?”_

_“He's at the kitchen. We're having breakfast.”_

Armie tries to hide his neck from Pauline and Saoirse but fails to do so because the great Saoirse Ronan noticed it already.

_“Great, breakfast! We're so hungry, Arms! And don't be shy on that hickey. Be proud, it's Tim's teeth!”_ Saoirse says, walking inside already.

_“Whatever you and Tim did, you have my blessing especially you prepare us breakfast!”_

Pauline and Saoirse wolf down the food in front of the table once they reach the kitchen.

_“What did you guys do last night? You both look tired! Tim, you didn't even text me!”_ Pauline accuses both the boys.

_“As a philosopher once said, "we're never going to do THAT, unless we're boyfriends" which we are not. Right, Armie?”_ Tim answers.

Pauline and Saoirse look at each other with curiosity but continue with their breakfast.

_“I don't get it, Pony. But sure. Anyway, Armie, you know this is unfair, right? When it's for the Saturday lunch, you just order for everyone but when it's just Timmy, you cook for him. So unfair.”_

_“Next time, I'll cook for everyone,”_ Armie reassures the ladies.

_“Make sure to do that, Hammer! I know my brother is special compare to us mortals but still, we want home-cooked food!”_ Pauline rants.

While Pauline and Saoirse eat, Armie goes back to Tim. _“I need an answer now.”_

_“I'm trying to tell you my answer but you keep on interrupting me. And now, we're interrupted.”_ Tim explains, looking at the two ladies.

_“That's why I'm asking it again. Will you go on a date with me?”_

_“No, let me—”_

Armie nods sadly, _“No. Yeah, why am I still shock at that.”_

_“I didn't say no! What I'm trying to tell you is let me do it. Yes, I'd love to. That's what I'm trying to say, dumbass.”_ Tim rolls his eyes at Armie.

_“Yes? Like really yes? Are you for real?”_

_“I want the D. I need to have that so I'm saying YES.”_ Tim jokes.

_“Knew it! You just said yes because of my body.”_ Armie sounds hurt but is smiling.

_“What your body? Oh my God, guys!”_ Saoirse screams.

_“We're finally going on a date,”_ Armie announces casually.

_“Ah. We know that already. Tim's gonna asked you out. He finally comes to his senses after Greta talked to him the other day. Thank God he finally does something.”_ Pauline says.

Armie eyes Timmy accusingly. _“Whatever, Armie.”_

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Good sleep makes you take risk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My work shift has been moved to an irregular schedule so my updating of every chapter goes with it as well. TT. My apologies for the delayed upload of this update. Anyway, here it is. I hope you guys enjoy. <333
> 
> Storytime! I actually am dreading writing the angst chapter/s. But rest assured that the angst won't happen next chapter. 😉 My heart hurts just thinking of writing angst about our boys. I just want them in love and happy all the time.
> 
> Anywaysss, happy reading! And bear with all the grammatical errors.
> 
> As always, peace & love, motherfuckers! <3  
— LY

* * *

Timmy is all ready to go. The whole time he prepares, he keeps his movements as small as possible so he wouldn't wake Pauline up. He checks his phone first for new messages. And there it is, he has a new message from two minutes ago.

**Armie**: You sure you don't want me to pick you up?

**Timmy**: Yeah. I'm about to leave, anw.

And then he sends a selfie of him with his tongue sticking out and peace sign pose.

Armie smiles when he receives the photo.

**Armie**: Adorbs. Take care on the way here.

**Timmy**: Will do! Anything you need that I can get on the way there?

**Armie**: No. Just you.

Timmy grins like an idiot when he receives that message from Armie. He doesn't respond anymore, instead he grabs his jacket on his bedside table then goes out.

The moment Timmy opens his bedroom door, Pauline opens her door as well. She is still on her pyjamas. Timmy is about to retreat back to his room but his sister already saw him.

_“Where are you going, Timmy?”_ Pauline asks while yawning.

_“Uh? I'm just gonna go for a run?”_ Tim answers, not confident on his delivery.

_“Run? You're wearing that?”_ Pauline checks the time on her phone.

_“It's uh? I'm gonna go to the coffee shop?”_

_“I don't know, Tim. Why are your answers in question form? It's you who knows where you're going.”_ Pauline shots him a concerning look.

_“Yeah, I'm gonna go to the coffee shop,”_ Tim answers but he still looks guilty.

_“Where are you really going?”_ Pauline continues her questioning.

_“You know what, P. This is not happening. You're still dreaming. You need to go back to your room and sleep. This is just a dream.”_ He thinks he already gets away with it because P does not speak but when his phone buzzes, Pauline's eyes go directly on his phone's screen. It's Armie.

_“Aha! Knew it! You're going to Armie!”_ Pauline says matter-of-factly.

_“Fine. He needs me.”_

_“He needs you? For what, Tim? What are you now, an on-call whore for Armie?”_

_“Shut up, P. That's not what I mean. I mean, he needs my help for our lunch later. He wanted to cook for us this time.”_ Tim explains.

_“Why? He can't cook by himself and he needs to wake people up at six freaking in the morning?”_

_“He wanted to cook something special for us. That's why I'm helping.”_

_“You aren't that good of a cook either, Tim. From all of us, it's Dev that Armie should be asking for help in cooking, not you.”_

_“You're such a judgmental mean girl, P. Go back to sleep. See you later.”_

_“Whore. Just one text and you're running to him”_

_“Excuse me, it isn't one text. It's actually two books and about ten messages of ‘please, Timmy’”_

_“Same thing. You'll do everything for Armie. This is what I hate about being in love, you have to keep on giving. Ugh!”_ Pauline rants out.

_“I gotta go, Pauline.”_ Tim goes for a hug just so their conversation will end already. He wants to see Armie badly.

_“Drive safely. And tell Armie I want some sushi for later, please.”_

_“But we're cooking something else.”_

_“Just tell him to order that for me.”_

_“Fine. Bye.”_

_“Drive safely, Tim.”_

_“Yes, mother.”_ Tim sarcastically replies.

_“Go continue with that sarcasm and I'll tell mom that you've been sleeping at Armie's place for three days straight now!”_

_“What are you talking about? I'm not!”_

_“Oh, really liar? The other day, what time did you go home? Seven in the morning. Yesterday, it's around six. You came from his place. The day Saoirse and I went hiking. You also slept there. What do you call all of that?”_

_“I didn't come from Armie's place yesterday and the other day.”_

_“I'm really gonna call mommy. You are such a liar.”_

_“Pauline I'm not a high schooler anymore. Fine, I'm sleeping there.”_

_“See? Did saying that harm you? No, right? I won't stop you if that's what you want. Sleeping with Armie.”_

_“P, there's a difference between sleeping at Armie's place and sleeping with Armie. I really need to go. See you later.”_

_“Bye!”_

* * *

Timmy is so sleepy all throughout his drive to Armie's place. He has not been an early-riser type of person so this is such an achievement for him. Actually the last few days have been an achievement. Waking up early just so he could go home to change. It's been extra hard to wake up and leave the bed especially that Armie's there sleeping like a Greek god. Pauline's right, if it's Armie, he'll do anything.

When Armie opens the door, he immediately notices Timmy's sleepy eyes. Timmy comes forward and goes for a hug.

_“I'm so sleepy, Arms. Let's go to sleep first?”_

_“Tim, we've got to prepare for lunch. I promised everyone. Look, I actually bought new pans for today.”_ Armie proudly says.

Tim's hands go from Armie's waist to Armie's neck. _“It's still early though. We can sleep for two hours, prepare lunch for two hours. Please?”_

_“You sleep in the bedroom then.”_

_“No, you have to sleep with me,”_ Tim demands. Armie's smile turns into a grin. Tim realizes what he just said. _“No! I mean, let's sleep. Let's just sleep.”_

_“Okay. We have to set up an alarm, though. Remember, we adjusted the lunch to an earlier time because of our date later.”_ Armie tells Tim who is still clinging to his neck. He adjusts his position and put his hands on Tim's waist. They're like about to dance.

_“Our first date. Yeah.”_ It's Tim's turn to grin.

_“First date.”_

_“First date.”_

_“Come on, let's go to bed.”_

Once they enter Armie's bedroom, Tim dives straight to the bed. He keeps on asking where Armie bought it because he really loves the bounce of it.

_“Armiiieeee, can I borrow some sweatpants and a shirt? These are uncomfortable.”_ Tim motions to his outfit.

Armie does not answer but goes to his closet to find Tim a shirt and sweatpants. He thank heavens Tim does not request for boxers this time because the previous nights were pure torture every time he looked at Tim's tighs.

_“Here.”_ Armie offers the clothes to Tim who is cuddling a pillow.

Tim looks at the clothes Armie's offering him, he sits up, then picks only the sweatpants. _“I don't want that. I want this one.”_ He touches Armie's chest. Then, without waiting for a response, Tim clutches the end of the shirt and starts to pull it up so it would go off Armie. Armie, shock from Tim's braveness, does not respond but just let Tim undress him.

After Tim successfully undress Armie, he sniffs the shirt and wiggles his thick eyebrows at him. Then, he gets off his own shirt and pants to change to the sweatpants and shirt Armie provides to him.

_“Tim, it's becoming a habit now. You keep wearing and sniffing my used clothes.”_

_“Are you complaining? Why, you don't want me wearing your clothes?”_ Tim pouts.

_“No, I'm just saying. You can live in my clothes if you want.”_

_“Okay. Let's sleep now.”_ Tim reaches Armie's hand. Tim won't let him wear the other shirt either. Once both of them are on the bed, Tim settles on his favourite position since three days ago. They are hugging but he makes sure his head's on the crook of Armie's neck. His hand settles on Armie's bare chest.

_“Sleep.”_ Armie kisses Tim's curls.

* * *

A nonstop buzzing wakes Armie and Timmy up. _“Oh, shit.”_ Armie runs his fingers on his hair while Tim just nuzzles his neck.

_“Hmmm. Don't mind it, it'll go away.”_ Armie loves it when Tim speaks on his neck. He can feel the heat on his skin.

He grabs his phone on the bedside table to check for the time, 11:26 AM. Fuck. They're fuck. They overslept.

_“Timmy, they're here.”_

_“Tell them to fucking go away. We're sleeping.”_

_“Tim, it's almost twelve. We overslept.”_

At that, Tim's eyes shoot open widely. _“Oh, fuck. Go change! I'm going to get the door.”_ Tim finally realizes what's happening. He hops off the bed real fast to open the door. Doesn't even fix his hair.

_“Hi!”_

_“Fucking finally. What are you and Armie doing?!”_ Greta says, giving him a judgmental look.

_“Did we interrupt something, dude?”_ Nick asks, beaming like an idiot.

Tim runs his fingers on his curls. _“Hi, Pony! That's a huge shirt.”_ Saoirse notices and points at Armie's shirt.

_“It's not his. That's Armie's. He's been sleeping here for three days now.”_ Pauline announces for everyone to hear. Right on cue, Armie comes out of the bedroom, still putting on a shirt.

_“Great. Here's the chef of the day. What's for lunch, dude? Fucking starving!”_ Dev says.

_“Wait up, what do you mean by Tim's been sleeping here at Armie's place, P?”_ Saoirse stops everyone because her curiosity got into her.

_“He never goes home to sleep. He goes home in the morning just to change. I might advise him one of these days to just get all of his clothes and move in with Armie already.”_ Pauline proudly explains. Tim's face lights up while Armie freezes.

_“Are you guys—”_

_“No! Nothing's happening. Well, yet. He just sleeps here.”_ Armie explains.

_“You know what guys, it's their business. They've been a dumbass for too long, let them do whatever they want now that they're dating. Let them be. Let's just eat._” Greta says.

_“Well technically, tonight's our first date,”_ Tim says shyly.

_“Well technically, if that's the case, let's eat then! So we could leave these two alone early for their date.”_ Dev, eager to eat, says.

_“Um, I have something to say, ”_ Armie raises his hand, _“Tim and I slept. We overslept actually. We didn't prepare anything. We have no lunch.”_

_“What?”_ The five say in chorus. They are all hungry.

_“I can order. I'd be fast.”_ Armie tries to give his friends a reassuring smile as a solution.

_“You know what, Hammer, you keep on promising you'll cook for us but you keep on breaking that promise as well. Good job on the consistency.”_ Greta comments.

_“Greta, I am really gonna cook. I've bought a new set of pans actually.”_ Armie reasons out.

_“Reasons, reasons, reasons. Just tell us that we aren't Tim and we don't deserve your cooking.”_ Saoirse sounds so sad, although smiling.

_“Tim, you have to help me with this one.”_ Armie's eyes are pleading.

_“Guys, it's my fault. I kinda drag Armie to bed—”_

Nick claps, startling everyone. _“That answers everything, guys. We totally understand if that's the case. Let's order now instead of putting blame on these two.”_

_“Nick, I told you guys, we aren't doing anything, yet.”_

_“Sure, Armie. Sure.”_ Dev answers instead of Nick. He taps Armie on the back.

_“Have you told your boyfriend that I wanted sushi?”_ Pauline turns to Tim just to ask that.

But seems like Timmy does not totally get it. They just woke up. _“Huh?”_

Good thing, Armie understand Pauline's question. _“He hasn't told me. Everyone, are we good with sushi?”_ Armie asks the rest and when they nod, he takes his phone out his pocket to order.

_“What did you say earlier?”_ Tim still confuse, asks.

_“I asked if you told your boyfriend that I want sushi,”_ Pauline explains slowly.

_“Oh, I didn't. And he is not my boyfriend.”_

_“Yet. Timmy, yet. Not yet your boyfriend. But I'll be.”_ Armie holds out his phone just so he could answer Tim.

_“You're so sure of yourself, you need to calm down,”_ Tim answers back.

_“Tell me I'm wrong though.”_ Armie challenges him.

_“That's the case. You aren't.”_

* * *

It took the delivery of their food 45 minutes so everyone is really starving. Armie's getting death glare from everyone except Pauline and Saoirse who are busy giggling like teenage girls with Timmy. The three have been talking and giggling nonstop for last forty-five minutes while Dev, Greta, and Nick are in deep conversation with one another. That left Armie alone on preparing the table.

_“Can I borrow Timmy for a minute,”_ Armie says, placing his hand on Tim's elbow.

_“Why?”_ Tim asks.

_“I have to tell you something.”_

_“What is it?”_

_“Let's go to the kitchen.”_

_“Why?”_ Tim continues to ask.

_“Pony, just go. He wants some alone time with you.”_ Saoirse winks.

_“Thank you, Sersh,”_ Armie replies.

* * *

_“What is it, Armie? Make sure this is serious because you just get me out of a very important conversation.”_ Timmy says once they reach the kitchen. Armie's kitchen is an open space so everyone could still see the two of them.

_“You guys are just giggling. That's more important than me?”_ Armie pouts, trying to be cute.

_“Some things are, Armand. And stop pouting.”_ Tim puts his right thumb on Armie's lower lip.

_“Can you call me that again?”_

_“What?”_

_“What did you call me? Call me by that again.”_

_“Armand? You want me to call you Armand?”_

_“Not really, it's just when it's you who's saying it, it sounds better.”_

_“Okay, so what do you want to say, Armand? Sersh's waiting.”_

Armie smiles fondly at Tim. Since Tim's finger is still on his face, he touches Timmy's hand_. “I miss you. You've been ignoring me for forty-five minutes now.”_ Armie grabs Tim's waist using his other free hand and pins their bodies on the counter of the kitchen.

_“You are clingy,”_ Tim says.

_“I am if you're ignoring me,_” Armie says, nuzzling Tim's neck._ “Sit beside me later?”_

_“We always sit beside each other, Armie.” _

Armie sighs, making Tim feels hot breathe on his neck. _“Okay, just making sure.”_

_“Guys, you can do that inside the bedroom, we want to eat,”_ Dev says entering the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

Tim rolls his eyes at Dev and instead of getting away from their position, Tim even holds Armie's face and gives him a kiss on the lower lip. They haven't kiss full on the mouth. Another one of their YETs. Always near it, but never it. Yet.

_“Fine. We'll go ahead and eat. You guys make out. It's fine.”_ Dev says, already leaving the confines of the kitchen.

_“Let's go, or else they'll really kill me,”_ Armie tells Tim before he loses his control and does just what Dev said.

* * *

The table is so quiet because everyone's busy eating. They are all so focused on the food, the conversation can come later.

_“So, where are you guys going on your first date later?”_ Greta inquires.

_“Um, Armie, um, I actually don't know. Armie, where are we going?”_

_“You'll see later.”_

_“You keep saying that. I already told you, I don't want dinner at a fancy restaurant where you always go whenever you have a date. We could just cook our own dinner and have a nice long talk about our lives and then a movie afterwards.”_ Tim explains. _“I'd rather have that.”_

_“Then, you'll have that. Anything you want, Timmy.”_ Armie puts down his chopsticks so he could bring their hands together. Armie kisses the back of Tim's hand, while he does that, he looks at Tim as if he's saying all the feeling he has for him over the years.

_“So this is our life now, guys? We will just watch you guys flirt with each other every chance you get?_” Nick asks.

_“You know what, Nick? Let them be. Aren't you happy they finally realize how much time they're wasting for being dumbasses?_” Greta tells her spiel one more time that day.

_“I am but Greta they are like teenagers trying to make out every chance they get!”_

_“You're just jealous you're single,”_ Tim says, putting his tongue out of Nick this time.

_“Well, Timmy, you're technically single as well,”_ Nick answers back.

_“He is not single, Nick. Can't you see me? Armie Hammer, future husband.”_ Armie says proudly.

_“Earlier it's just boyfriend, now husband. Don't fucking joke with him later about kids because these two idiots might consider having one. I'm not ready to be an aunt yet! I'm gonna have wrinkles! This day, goodness, stressful!”_ Pauline dramatically fans herself using her other free hand.

_“Well since you've started it already, P. I can't stop imagining now little Timmy full of wild curls or little blonde Armie running around. Awww Chalamet-Hammer babies!!! Give us four guys please!”_ Saoirse claps excitedly.

_“Sersh! Stop!_” Pauline warns but there's a smile plastered on her lips.

_“Let me ask Tim about that, Sersh. How many kids do you want to have?”_ Armie looks at him with a contented smile.

_“Hmm, maybe two or three. It depends, I'm not really sure about that right now. How about you? Do you wanna have kids?”_ Tim asks like they are the only ones in the table.

_“Yeah. But only with you. I only want to raise kids if you're my partner in doing it, Timmy. But that's still in the far future, for now, you're my only baby.”_ Armie's looking at Tim already but after he said that, his stare at Tim intensifies. Armie's like pouring his soul out through his eyes.

_“Okay, that's so cheesy but that's also so romantic. I need a tissue I really am crying!”_ Dev says seriously, even asking Nick to give him a tissue.

Timmy leans in on Armie's ears to whisper, _“I'm your baby?”_

_“Yeah. Baby.”_

Tim kisses Armie's ear lobes. He controls himself not to lick those, especially they are in front of their friends.

_“We can hear you guys.”_ Nick interrupts.

* * *

When it's about four pm, everyone decided that it's time to go since Armie and Tim need to prepare for their date later.

_“Are you sure it isn't too much of a trouble, Armie? You'll pick me up and then—”_

_“I already told you, Tim. It's okay. And I insist to pick you up.”_

_“What should I wear? Really, Armie. I need to know.”_

_“Just casual. You don't want fancy right? And anyway, you'll be wearing my clothes later anyway. You'll sleep here, right?”_

_“Of course.”_

_“But last night you didn't.”_ Armie pouts. Tim rolls his eyes. He can't believe a huge man like Armie can be so cute when he pouts.

_“That's because I have press work and I have to go to the coffee shop. But tonight, I'll sleep here. Can't sleep on my bed properly now after I sleep on yours. Where'd you buy that?”_ Tim asks once again.

_“Not gonna tell you. It's a secret. You have to keep on sleeping here if you want to sleep on that bed.”_

_“Fine. You're giving me no choice.”_

_“Let's go, Timmy. I've no car.”_ Pauline announces.

* * *

_“Just wear pyjamas, Tim. I think Armie has this sleepover as his first date idea in his mind.”_ Pauline comments.

_“Perfect first date is overrated anyway. If that is what he got, it's better than perfect in my opinion, P.”_ He smiles.

_“Everything Armie does is special to you, Timmy. You know I support you even though most of the time I'm being sarcastic, right?”_ Pauline says, suddenly become serious.

_“Yeah, I know.”_

_“And I have nothing against Armie. He's a great guy and all that. But like any other relationships you had before, I'm telling you this because I care about you. Do not give everything for someone just because you love him. We never know. It sounds like I really have trust issues here.”_

_“I'll try to remember that, P.”_

_“It's not that I don't trust Armie. I know he loves you, but sometimes, old habits die really hard, Tim.”_

_“He won't do that to me. Okay? You have to trust me on this one.”_

_“You are happy, then I'm happy. Took a lot of shenanigans first for the both of you but at least, here you are now.”_ Pauline finally smiles. _“I'll leave you to change. Call me in my room if you need anything.”_

_“Thanks, Paulie.”_

_“Love you, Timo.”_ And then, she closes his bedroom door.

* * *

_“Where are we going, Armie?”_ They are on the car, on the way to their date now. Tim settles for a pink polo shirt that Saoirse gave him on his birthday last year.

Armie just smiles at him and does not respond. _“Aren't you gonna tell me any clue?”_

_“Nope. You just have to wait and see.”_

In the end, they end up on Armie's place again. Not that Timmy's disappointed, he just did not anticipate that Armie will really take it literally. Armie might notice his disappointment because he turns to him, _“You're disappointed.”_

_“No, no, no. I told you. This is much better.”_

_“But, I should've—”_ Armie starts to fidget.

_“Armie, what matters to me is I'm with you tonight. It's all that matters, okay?”_

_“Okay then, let's go.”_

* * *

Since Armie bring him to his place, Tim expects that they will cook their dinner together as he said and then movie afterwards. So when they opened the door and see the place turned into a completely different one, then amazement is an understatement for Tim's reaction.

The place is set up for a movie night and the lights are dimmed. There are books piled up to make a wall-like effect which Timmy truly loves. He loves the way the books are arranged. From the other corner, there's a pile of pillows and blankets facing the very resourceful projector made of thin white cloth thumbtacked on the ends.

Armie's living area basically transformed into something else.

_“Armie, this is, this is too much, you don't have to do all these just—”_

_“Tim, it's nothing. It's not even an original idea of mine. Saoirse showed me this post from Pinterest about movie date night ideas and we tried to make a copy of it.”_

_“Saoirse helped?”_

_“Yeah. Everyone does.”_

_“How—”_

_“Pony!!! I didn't hear you guys come in!!! Have you seen it, Tim? Did you like it? I'm sure you'll love the books.”_

_“Sersh, they're here?”_ A voice echoes from the kitchen. Greta.

_“Greta's also here?”_ Tim asks Armie.

_“They never left, actually. When you and Pauline left, they stayed to help set up and cook.”_ Armie explains.

_“Really?”_

_“Yeah.”_

Just minutes after, Nick and Dev set up a table and put the food they all prepare. Tim watches in awe everything unfold in front of him.

_“So, that's it. We'll leave you two alone now. Enjoy your dinner.”_ Saoirse announces after Nick and Dev finish setting the table.

_“Guys, thank you for helping me with all these. Dev, thanks for cooking these.”_ Armie goes to give everyone a hug, Tim does the same thing.

_“Bye, guys.”_

_“Pony, tell me about everything tomorrow!_” Then Saoirse winks at him.

* * *

_“So, what are we watching?”_ Tim asks while he settles himself on the blankets and pillows.

When Armie sees Tim settles himself on the fort blanket, he immediately follows him.

_“Is it okay if we rewatch Dead Poets Society?”_ _Armie asks._

_“Sure. I haven't watched it in ages. Remember the first time we all watched it back in high school?_” Tim looks up to see Armie's face since he already snuggled up on Armie the moment Armie joined him on the blanket fort.

_“Uh-huh. Right after that, you're inconsolable.”_ Timmy laughs at the memory. That was ages ago. Times have been different now. It's better.

_“You just came out when we watched that,”_ Timmy says, matter-of-factly.

_“Yeah? You still remember the time I came out?”_

_“Of course how could I forgot. You came out to me.”_

_“Yeah. I'd be worried if you forget that.”_

_“I haven't asked you this, but why did you come out to me, of all people?”_

_“Because you're the first person that I wanted to know who I really am, Tim._” Armie directly answers him.

Tim is still trying to absorb what Armie just said to him, _“Really?”_

_“Yeah. Why are you grinning?”_ Armie asks, grinning as well.

_“So, I'm special?”_

_“Why, you can't feel how special you are?”_

_“No_.” Tim pouts.

_“Oh, I know this. You're fishing for compliments, Chalamet.”_

_“I am not!”_

_“You're defensive.”_

_“Let's just watch the movie, Armie.”_ And Tim snuggles up more to Armie. “_Can you be my pillow forever?”_

_“For a moment there I thought you're asking me to be your boyfriend. But sure, being your pillow sounds amazing too.”_

Timmy laughs. Armie starts the movie and they watch it in complete silence.

_“Armie?”_ Tim says at almost the end of the movie.

_“Hmmm?”_

_“We've known each other for how long now?”_

_“Since we were kids. I'm 25 now.”_

_“I have a suggestion but you can disagree if you don't want to, okay?”_

_“Sure what is it?”_ The movie credits already rolling.

_“Can you be my boyfriend? I know this is only our first date and all that but I don't want to waste more time, Armie. I want us to be something more than friends. I know it scares me before that if I entertain my feelings for you, our friendship will be ruined. But I'm ready to take risk now just so I could call you my boyfriend. I want to be able to—”_ Tim is speaking too fast now.

_“Tim, Tim, slow down, okay? Calm down.”_

_Tim looks at him, his eyes pleading. “Please?”_

_“Don't say please, Tim.”_

_“Oh, you don't want us to—”_

_“Timmy, I'd be the luckiest man if I'll be your boyfriend. I would love to. I don't want to waste time anymore too. I wanted you since forever.”_

Tim's face lights up_. “So, what does this mean now?”_

_“Well, Timmy it means, you don't only get me to be your pillow, I'd be your boyfriend too. We were only teasing about this earlier—”_

_“Kiss me, please?”_

_“You're giddy.”_

_“How can I not be? I've been dreaming of this day—”_ Tim does not finish his sentence because Armie already leans into him for a real kiss this time.

Their kiss at first is like of hungry one but along the way, it becomes slow as if they have all the time in the world to savour this special moment of their lives. Yes, they both been idiots for too long, but it's all worth it now. They're together. Taking risks is scary but if you do it for the right person, then it's truly worth all of the scare. 

* * *


	8. The calm before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYY, AN UPDATE! Even myself is surprise I finally manage to finish this chapter. Hopefully I get to update regularly again soon. 🤟🖤
> 
> Cross fingers for the meantime for some reunion vid/pics of our bois in New York. PLEASE, UNIVERSE?
> 
> Enjoooooy, guys! I hope you still remember this story lol. As if there will still be ppl who'll be reading. But if ever you're still reading this part of the note, YOU ROCK, MAN. THANK YOU! 🖤 And also, I did post an update on my other story, Pathetic, right? It is just an additional chapter but if you want to read some fluff, kindly visit it as well 😜🤟 Here's the link!  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386801/chapters/53340511 or just go to my dash.
> 
> As always— PEACE & LOVE, MOTHERFUCKERS!

Armie groans when he heard his phone ring. He wants to go home and talk to Timmy. He misses his boyfriend all day because he's been so busy with work. There's an ongoing expansion in one of their chains from the other side of the country. His father is really adamant that he supervises this one thoroughly.

He ignores the call. If it's important, then whoever that person who's calling can call the office or his secretary, Kelsey. But only a minute passed, his phone is ringing once again. This time, he does not ignore it. Maybe it's important. And true enough, it's Timmy. Despite the tiredness of the whole day, just by seeing Timmy's name on his phone immediately puts a smile on his face. He swipes his phone to answer it.

_“Hi, baby. I miss you today.”_ Armie welcomes the call. His voice is tired but happy.

_“Armie! This is Pauline and ew with the baby. Ew.”_ Pauline says in her high-pitch voice.

Armie's smile wavers. Why is Pauline calling him using Timmy's phone? Is his boyfriend okay? He starts to panic,_ “Where's Tim? What's happened to my boyfriend?”_ He asks, his heart racing.

Seems like Pauline felt Armie's uneasiness through his voice, _“Can you calm down your overreacting self, Armie? Tim's at work. He needs to go to the office tonight because his editor can't be there and specifically asked for him.”_ Pauline explains.

_“Oh.”_ Armie only manages that one-word response.

_“Yeah, oh. Anyway, I'm calling because I need something.”_

_“Wait a minute P, why are you using Timmy's phone in the first place? He didn't bring it to the office?”_

_“When he got the call, he panicked. He changed, did not bother to check if he got everything he needs.”_

_“And regarding the one you're saying. What is it that you need? And why the need to use Timmy's phone? You know his phone's passcode?”_ He asks.

_“You asked a lot of questions, dude. And to answer one of them, yes, I know his passcode. You don't have to worry, I didn't look through your messages or pictures or sex tapes. Do you guys have sex videos? Oh ew! I'm never using this phone again.”_

_“In your own words, Pauline, can you please calm down your overreacting self? We don't do that.” Armie can feel his tiredness coming back to_ him. Pauline is great to talk to, but this is definitely not the Chalamet sibling he wanted to have a conversation with right now.

_“Sure. Anyways, I used his phone because I know you won't answer if you see it's me calling.”_

_“Now that I answered, what can I do for you, Pauline?”_ He tries to sound helpful and not tired.

_“Can you go to the coffee shop after you get off work? I know you're still there because Tim told me. We need some extra help on the shop, please?”_

_“Where're your employees?”_

_“You won't believe it! They all get sick all at the same time! It's so stressful. Nick and Saoirse are already there. Greta and Dev agreed to help as well. And since Timmy won't be able to go to the shop tonight, I'm asking you to go on his behalf. Pretty please? For us? I know you love us Chalamets. Please?”_ Pauline tries to persuade Armie.

_“But I still need to be here at the office for an hour or two,”_ Armie explains.

_“It's totally fine. I just need to know if you'll be able to help us.”_

_“I'll be there, P.”_

_“Thank you so much. Owe you one.”_

_“Anything for my favorite sister-in-law.”_

_“I'm your only sister-in-law. Well, future.”_ Armie can feel Pauline's eyes roll over the phone. Funny how Timmy and her are really so much alike but also very different at the same time.

* * *

Armie checks his wristwatch when he arrives at the coffee shop. He manages to change from his suit into his spare polo shirt in the office. At 10 in the evening, it is amazing how the shop is still full of customers.

He crosses paths with Greta, with a beige apron. _“Hey, where's P?”_

_“Oooh, that's new. You are looking for the other Chalamet instead of your boyfriend. To answer your question, she's on the counter. With your boyfriend.”_ Greta winks.

_“Timmy's here?”_

_“He just arrived. His team finished early and he actually brought them here with him.”_

_“Oh, okay. Thanks.”_

Armie makes his way towards the counter. And there they are. Pauline and Timmy. Pauline also has a beige uniform while Timmy is on his pants and blue polo. The two are in deep conversation.

_“Hey, can I order one—”_ Armie is just starting his spiel when the siblings synchronizing turn towards his direction. 

_“Armie, what are you doing here?”_ Timmy asks, surprised.

_“Hi, babe.”_ Armie leans in on the counter expecting for a kiss from his boyfriend but instead of getting one, Timmy rounded the counter so he could really kiss him.

Timmy dives his arms on his neck and gives him quick kisses all over his face.

_“Hi. What are you doing here? I thought you need to do overtime work tonight.”_

_“Yeah, but you guys need an extra hand tonight, I can fix whatever I need to do earlier tomorrow.”_

_“Aww thank you so much, babe.”_ Since Timmy's arms are still on Armie's neck, he draws towards Armie to give him a kiss once again. It is short but sweet._ “Babe, you have to meet my colleagues. This time, you'll be telling the truth that I'm your boyfriend!”_ Timmy excited says while grabbing Armie's hands already. They go to one of the groups he saw earlier when he entered the coffee shop.

_“Guys, my boyfriend's here. My boyfriend's here!”_

_“Um, hi.”_ Armie shyly greets the people at the table.

One by one, Tim's workmates introduce themselves to Armie. The whole time, Timmy is beaming with pride. He still can't believe he really is Armie's boyfriend.

_“Okay, time's up, guys. Armie needs to serve coffee!”_ This time, it is not Timmy who clings onto Armie. It's the other way around, Armie encircles Tim's waist

_“Nice meeting you all again.”_ Armie finishes their conversation and Timmy and him go back to the counter.

_“I missed you today,”_ Armie says once they are back at the counter. He is nuzzling Tim's neck, as well as leaving small quick kisses there.

_“I miss you, too babe. Can I sleep later at your place?”_

_“Yeah, okay.”_

_“Good. Then, let me get you something to change on or else you'll get something spilt on this polo later on. This one looks good on you, I don't want it to go to waste.”_ Tim winks.

The rest of the night has been busy because the coffee shop is still buzzing with customers. So they only manage quick glances and winks, and when they see a chance to steal a kiss at the kitchen, Greta and Nick see them.

_“Guys, no messing around the kitchen please,”_ Nick warns.

_“We aren't doing anything, Nick!”_ Timmy says, defensive and irate because of the interrupted kiss.

_“Then if you aren't doing anything, hands-off with each other, don't talk with each other, don't stare at each other, until the end of the shift.”_ Nick firmly replies.

At that, Greta laughs. She witnesses how Timmy and Armie's faces change while Nick said that ultimatum. _“Nick dude, don't be too mean on these two. Look at them! Their faces! So epic! They're like teenagers being taken away from each other by their parents.”_ Then Greta continues with her laughing.

_“Dude, I'm sorry, it's just Tim and I didn't see each other the whole day.”_ Armie explains.

_“And what's your point?”_ Nick continues with his serious questioning.

_“We miss each other.”_ Armie straightly answers.

_“You can have each other later after shift. For now, no touching! I swear to god, I'll be watching you both and you won't like it if I see you guys touching or kissing or whatever it is you'll be doing. Just wait till you're done here for the night.”_ Nick says firmly.

Timmy pouts once Nick finally leave the kitchen while Armie and Greta laughs. _“Baby, Nick's right. We could do everything we want later. Okay? Just few more minutes and I'll be taking you to our home.”_

_“Very good, Hammer. Now, chop chop. Get back to work.”_ Greta says.

_“Later, baby.”_ Then Armie gives Timmy a quick kiss on the cheek. Grinning at his boyfriend's reaction.

_“Armieeee! Not even on the lips?”_ Timmy pouts once again.

_“Later!”_ Armie winks and finally lets go of Tim's waist.

* * *

A few days later.

Timmy's been staring at Armie signs documents after documents for quite a while now. He is playing at his phone earlier but got bored with it afterwards, so he just stares at Armie instead.

_“You're hot when you did that little stroke in your signature. Do you know that?”_ Tim comments.

Armie just smiles at him but does not answer his boyfriend.

_“You're hot when you're just casually ignoring me here. Alone in my thoughts.”_ Tim adds.

_“Tim.”_ Armie gives Timmy a warning glance.

_“What? I'm not doing anything.”_ Tim even puts his hands up in surrender.

_“Just give me ten more minutes and we're leaving. Do you want me to give you something to play on while you wait for daddy?”_ Armie teases.

_“Shut up. Don't play that game with me, Armie.”_ Tim rolls his eyes at his boyfriend. At that, Armie roars in laughter.

_“Okay, okay. Ten minutes, baby.”_

Timmy sits back and relax. He continues to stare at Armie while the man writes and signs on documents.

_“Babe, I have a suggestion.”_ Tim interrupts again.

_“What is it?”_

_“You know Pauline visited mom and dad, right?”_

_“Yeah? And where's your suggestion in there?”_

_“Hello? I just said Pauline went to visit our parents.”_ Tim answers as if he's talking to a child.

_“And again, where's the suggestion?”_ Armie says, without looking up to meet Tim's eyes. He just continues with his signing._ “I have to hand all of these documents to Kelsey before she goes home.”_ He adds, explaining.

_“Pauline's not home, so you know if you want we could stay at my place this time. If you want. But if you'd rather have us stay at your place, then it's totally fine. It's just I wanted you to feel welcome at my own place as well even though technically I'm not living alone at the moment. So yeah, if you want—”_

_“Tim, hey hey. Stop babbling, okay? It's okay with me. I love the idea that I'd get to be with you at your place as well. Of course, without P there, we could maybe do other things as well. Just a suggestion, too.”_ Armie winks.

_“Hurry up then, and MAYBE I could agree in that other things you want us to do.”_

* * *

They thought they could have their “sexy time” that they planned but when they reach Timmy's bedroom, both of them are already exhausted from the day's work. In the end, they decided to sleep instead.

_“We're like an old couple, Armiiieeeeee.”_ Timmy whines, eyes already closing.

_“Well, baby, if you think about it, we kinda are. Our relationship has been so long. We're ancient.”_

_“Being friends is not counted. God, I hate this feeling. We should be making out instead of yawning after each sentence.”_

_“We could make out tomorrow, baby. And the rest of our lives together, which equates to forever.”_

_“Let's sleep. And tomorrow, we'll fuck. Good thing P won't be back until the next day.”_

_“Woah, hold on with the word, Chalamet. Really, fuck?”_

_“Oh shut up. Don't be a prude. It doesn't suit you.”_

_“Sleep now. Tomorrow, we'll make love.”_

_“Pssssh. Don't try to be romantic. In this relationship, I'm the romantic one. But okay, I'll accept that promise. Make love to me tomorrow?”_ Timmy asks, nuzzling Armie's neck.

_“I will, baby. Goodnight.”_ Armie presses a sweet kiss on Tim's forehead just like what he always does.

_“Kiss me properly, please?”_

Armie looks tenderly at his sleepy boyfriend first. He is aware that sleepy and tired Timmy equates to a cute Timmy but the person he is looking right now is the perfect definition of beautiful and adorable all at the same time. He smiles and mutters to himself how lucky he is that Timmy finally trusted him. Not that he is going to break and go back to his old habit of going from one relationship to another. He is just thankful that Timmy finally gives him his trust and heart.

_“Armieeeeee!”_ Timmy whines, pouting now.

_“Okay, okay.”_ Armie finally leans in to meet Timmy's waiting lips. It is just a sweet kiss. Although their relationship is just starting, they already know what they both need. And right now, because both of them are really tired, they settled in for just a sweet, quick kiss.

_“We're such an old couple. Goodnight!”_

_“Goodnight, baby. Rest well, you'll need a lot of energy for tomorrow.”_ Armie reminds Tim and laughs afterwards.

_“I sure will get a good night sleep, Hammer. If I were you, I'd do the same. Don't try to challenge me.”_ Then Timmy turns around the other way so Armie could spoon him. _“Night, night.”_

Armie searches for Tim's ears that are being covered by his wild curls,_ “Goodnight, my love.”_

Timmy beams when he heard Armie call him that. He finally let his eyes close and they both drift to sleep.

* * *

Handling their family business since he was twenty-one, Armie is used to responsibilities. One of the many characteristics that he has mastered all throughout the years is waking up early. He doesn't need an alarm for him to wake up, his body knows already that he has to face a lot of responsibilities and he should start as early as possible. So when he tries to locate Tim's phone on the bedside table and saw that there's an alarm set, he immediately turns it off so Tim wouldn't be disturbed in his sleep. It's only 5:45 AM.

He looks at their position. Tim's right hand is on his waist. He could easily remove that without having to wake Timmy up. He really needs to go to the bathroom. He slowly lifts Timmy's hand and is about to walk towards the bathroom when strong arms encircle his waist, not letting him go.

_“Where are you going? Don't leave me!”_

_“Baby I'm just going to the bathroom. I'll be back in a minute.”_

_“I'll go with you, just don't leave me. Morning.”_ Tim kisses his shoulders.

_“Morning. Let go for a while now, please. I'll be fast.”_

Timmy pouts but still answers, _“Fine, just be fast. I want cuddles. And you promise me something.”_ Timmy reminds Armie with a look.

_“I totally remember my promise. I intend to do that, baby.”_ Armie answers while he walks towards the direction of Tim's bathroom.

When Armie returns after a few minutes, Timmy is smirking at him.

_“What are you up to, Timmy?”_ Armie asks his boyfriend.

_“Nothing! Is it wrong now to smile when you're happy?”_ Tim replies defensively.

_“I know you. And I know that smirk. What did you do? What do you want?”_ Armie continues to ask.

_“Fine. You got me there. I have a request.”_

_“I still have a pending request that I need to fulfil today.”_

_“Well, you_ _could do that after you do this one. Please?”_ The smirk from Tim's face turns into a pout. He can really be cute if he wanted to.

_“You know I can't say no to you, right?”_

_“Yes!”_ Timmy claps his hands.

_“Babe, I'm serious. I can never say no to anything if it's you we're talking about. Never.”_

_“Awww, I know that babe. So, do something for me please?”_

_“What is it that my baby wants?”_

_“You. But that's for LATER! I'm hungry. I want some breakfast first. Can you please prepare breakfast for me?”_

_“Sure. Do you want to go back to sleep while I cook? I could wake you up when everything's ready.”_ Armie asks, a small smile forming on his lips. Yet, Timmy frowns then pouts. _“Why? You don't want to sleep?”_

_“No. I wanna watch you cook breakfast.”_

_“Sure. That's all? Let's get going.”_ Armie extends his hand for Timmy. Motioning him to get up from his bed.

_“No. Naked.”_

Armie's lips form a grin. _“Huh. You want me to cook naked?”_

_“Yeah.”_ Timmy replies bravely. _“Why, no one's here anyway. Pauline's not here.”_

_“Okay. Let's get going then, baby. We have lots of things to accomplish today.”_

_“Yeah, sex.”_

Armie shoots his boyfriend an eye. _“You're hungry. Let's go.”_

* * *

_“Babe, you should make it a habit to wear my boxers shorts every day. Your ass looks like an art from this view.”_ Timmy teases and afterwards sips his coffee. Armie also serves him that coffee. What a spoiled baby.

_“Tim, if you keep on making that kind of comment I won't be able to finish here.”_ There's a warning in Armie's voice.

_“I wanna squeeze them. Kiss them. They're so fluffy, baby. Hey, I actually change my mind, I want them for breakfast instead.”_ Right after he says that he stands up from the stool he's sitting from and goes to Armie. He immediately puts his hands on Armie's ass cheeks. That made Armie jump a little.

_“Squishy, squishy. They're perfect. Just like you.”_ Tim whispers on Armie's right ear.

_“I'm almost done here, Tim.”_

_“After you're done cooking my breakfast, can you do me as well?”_ Armie can feel Tim smirks on his back. Hands still on his ass.

_“You really wake up on the good side of the bed today, huh. I love it.”_

_“Yeah. And I love you.”_ Tim casually says.

Armie stops whatever he is doing with the pan when he heard that. Even though Tim says it so casually while still squeezing his ass, he still freezes when he heard the words came out so naturally from his boyfriend.

He turns off the burner and faces Tim who just gives him a pouty look. He knows it's because Tim's hands are no longer pressing his ass' cheeks.

_“What did you just say?”_ Armie asks.

_“Huh? I said, yeah. Yeah, I wake up on the right side of the bed today. You're the right side of my bed, babe.”_

_“No, I know that. The other one. What's that again?”_ He continues.

_“I can't remember anything else, babe.”_ Tim smiles innocently.

_“You said something, Timmy.”_

_“Well, I can't remember it.”_ He throws his hands in the air like he is mentioning that he is done with the topic.

_“Fine. If you don't want to repeat it whatever. Maybe it's only my imagination. You know what, whatever. Never mind.”_ Armie suddenly becomes irritated.

_“Whatever? Is that your favorite word when you're pissed off after not hearing me repeat my I love you's? Because babe, whatever is so petty.”_ Tim laughs afterwards.

Armie can't help but to laugh with him as well. _“Tim, you're so full of shit. I hate you.”_

_“I love you.”_

_“I love you.”_

In both their hearts, they know that they've been in love with each other for a long time now. It's such a huge relief for them to finally say those words out loud without the fear of losing their friendship. It's very freeing and liberating. 

Armie opens his arms for a hug which Tim immediately goes to. They stay like that for quite some time before Armie tilts Tim's face upwards to meet his lips.

Not long after their make-out sessions, Tim's hands are on a mission once again. First, he cups Armie's ass. Armie thinks Tim is done with his bum when he feels Tim's hands left. Instead, Tim's hands travel to the front of his own boxer shorts. He gasps when he recognizes his boyfriend's plan.

_“Armie, ”_

_“What?”_ He is waiting. Is Tim trying to torture him or something?

_“You're already hard. We aren't doing anything yet.”_ Tim says very amuse.

_“You're a funny guy. Do you think I'm some kind of a saint? You've been playing this seduce game on me since we wake up and you thought I won't get—”_ Armie is cut off by another kiss and a slow movement inside his shorts. Fucking finally he moves.

Tim works him up slowly. Making sure that his whole length is being given all the same and fair attention. He tries to focus his mind on their kiss but he can't help but moan from time to time. They've been good so far but ever since last night's conversation he can't help but wonder if today will actually be the day they will truly do it. Maybe today, yes. They have the place on their own and—

_“Oh fuck, Tim”_

_“Yeah, fuck. You like that?”_ Tim's pace is faster now. Armie is leaning now on the crook of Tim's head panting so hard.

_“Fuck, just like that, babe.”_ Armie is almost out of breath. He even palms his neck to feel his breathing. He's okay for now.

_“OH MY GOD. OH, FUCKING HELL NO!!!”_

Both the boys stop and freeze on their spot. No one dares to look at the owner of the voice. But even though they haven't looked yet, they knew already who it is. Pauline.

Slowly, Tim pulls his hand out of Armie's shorts and turns to look at his sister.

_“What are you doing here?”_ He calmly asks.

Armie steadies himself on the countertop. His other hand is on Tim's ‘other hand.’

_“WHAT ARE YOU BOTH DOING HERE?”_ Pauline questions back.

_“We're, uh, we thought you extended your visit to mom?”_

_“Do I look like I extended it? Oh my God, Tim! I can't believe I saw my brother and one of my closest friends do THAT! Oh my God. There's something called room for privacy you know.”_

By the time Pauline finishes her speech, Armie is so red.

_“What, Armie? You're all embarrassed and red now? I get that you guys are so in love and can't get enough of each other blah blah but dude, make sure no one's at home. It's kind of traumatizing.”_

_“He isn't embarrassed,”_ Tim answers on behalf of Armie who is still red and panting so hard.

_“What are you? His spokesperson now?”_

_“No. I just know that he is not embarrassed. He's like that because he hasn't come yet because you freaking show up!”_ Tim finally composes himself. His sassy self is back.

_“Ew. Tim please, stop.”_

_“Excuse us. We have something to finish. Or if you have the heart, you can just go back to your room. We can call you back once we're done.”_

_“This is our kitchen, Timmy.”_

_“I am aware.”_

_“Babe. I'm okay. It's alright. We'll finish it later.”_ Armie calmly says, holding Tim firmly on the waist as if he is getting his energy from him.

Tim looks at his boyfriend, guiltily._ “Are you sure?”_

_“Yeah, I'm good.”_

_“Okay, that's it, boys! Get out of the kitchen, I'm gonna continue the cooking here. I won't allow the two of you to touch any food again in this house.”_ Pauline says, parting the two from their connected bodies.

* * *

_“So, what really is the reason you're back soon?”_ Timmy asks his sister once the three of them are all seated on the sofa with their breakfast on them.

_“Louis is visiting home.”_ It was her ex.

_“Oh? Is he with Esther? Did you talk to them?”_ Tim asks enthusiastically.

Instead of answering her brother, she looks at Armie instead,_ “Look what you did to my brother's brain. He can't even take a hint now.”_ Pauline accuses Armie.

Pauline broke up with Louis, her high school sweetheart because his family went back to France after a family emergency back when they were about to go to college. Louis wanted to try long-distance relationship with her but it was Pauline who decided to not to give it a try because as she reasoned out, ‘she doesn't want them to end up just hurting each every single day that they are away from each other.’ She is regretting that decision now. Although she moved on, the ‘what if's’ will forever be on the back of his mind nagging her for not at least trying.

_“P, you need to forgive yourself. You can't just hide from him forever, you know. His family is our good friend, they always will be.”_

_“I know, Tim. I'm trying.”_

_“Doesn't look like trying to me going back here two days earlier than expected and ruining other people's perfect morning.”_ Tim rolls his eyes at his sister then pouts.

_“Oh shut up, little shit. Just for your information for the two of you, I was traumatized by what I saw. I will never be able to sleep soundly again.”_

Timmy scoots over Armie while Pauline is still talking. Completely bot caring about what his sister is saying at all. _“Feed me?”_

_“You want my share of eggs?”_ Armie asks.

_“Hmmm.”_ Timmy nods like a baby, pouting and giving his puppy eyes to his boyfriend.

_“Sure. Everything for my baby.”_ Before Armie feeds Tim with his food, he kisses him first on the forehead._ “Love you,”_ Armie whispers on his boyfriend's ear.

Tommy giggles but also replies in a whisper, _“I love you so much, Armie.”_

_“I AM SO OUT OF HERE!!!”_ Pauline even put her arms up as she gets up from the sofa as if she is surrendering. The boyfriends thought they are being discreet and silent at all, well, Pauline has extremely good hearing skills.

_“We love you too, P! Come back here.”_ Armie teases.

_“I'd rather go to Mars!”_ She slams her room's door afterwards just to be dramatic. Classic Chalamet move.

Armie and Timmy laugh. It is still a good morning after all. They will have time. They surely will.

* * *


	9. All's fair in love and heartbreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUP FANDOM!!!!! The past week has been cRAZYYYY! Thanks to our boys esp Timmy for posting that 👁🧐 and for keeping us awake at night wondering how lucky Armie is to have the first peek at that pic! With the face's reaction and all! Unfair ugh but it's okay boys. We get it! 
> 
> Anyways, I did promise I'd try to update so ta-da, here's a short update for you guys! 🤟🖤 I've been sick for three days now but still have to report to work and face adulting stuff that society tells us to do, so please bear with me and to whatever I put on this chapter. I'm so sorry, but had to do it. 🤙
> 
> All grammar mistakes are mine. Will edit if I get the time. (Who am I kidding. Just bear with my grammar, goiiis)
> 
> I LOVE READING ALL OF YOUR COMMENTS. I'LL MAKE TIME TO REPLY TO ALL OF THEM 🖤
> 
> As always, PEACE AND LOVE, MOTHERFUCKERS. PEACE & LOVE 🖤🤟

Timmy never anticipated that everything about him and Armie would be this smooth sailing. Not that they never had their fair share of fights because damn well they do fight a lot. Mostly about petty stuff especially when Timmy is being a baby and when Armie is being a giant baby.

Although almost everyone they know has not been shocked at all that they finally come to their senses and be together, but people are still not used to the fact that they really are together now. He knows, they're pretty fucking goals as a couple, that's why people are amazed by them. *winks*

The friendship that Timmy has been so afraid of being ruined if they enter a romantic relationship has not been affected at all. They are boyfriends, yes, but they will always be friends first.

_“What are you thinking about?”_ Timmy startles when Armie speaks.

_“Huh?”_

_“You're spacing out, babe,”_ Armie comments after he gives Timmy a bottle of water.

_“Thanks. I was just thinking about how powerful we are as a couple. You know.”_ Tim shrugs.

_“What, babe? What are we now, a celebrity?”_ Armie replies, grinning from ear to ear.

Tim pouts, _“Are celebrity couples the only ones allowed to be a power couple? We could be too. Duh.”_ He rolls his eyes at his boyfriend then drinks from the water bottle that Armie just gave him._ “Here. So, what's the plan for tonight? Are you cooking for me?”_ Timmy asks as he gets up from his seat. He is currently at Armie's office.

_“Yeah, about that. I have a conference call tonight with some investors from London, dad's associate friends. I could not say no, you know how it is. I will be a little bit late so can we have pizza night instead? I'll make it up to you tomorrow.”_ Armie smiles apologetically.

_“Babe, it's okay. I'll just get us pizza and tacos on the way from the office later. Key?”_ Timmy puts out his hand in front of Armie, asking for Armie's key to the apartment.

Armie hands his apartment key to Timmy who is currently grinning widely at him, _“Why are you looking at me like that?”_

_“I know now how you'll make it up to me,”_ Timmy says as he pockets the key.

_“How?”_ Armie replies curiously.

_“You need to give me a spare key to the apartment. I basically live there now. Anyway, got to go. See you tonight, handsome.”_ Tim throws his boyfriend a flying kiss. _“Love you! Cya!”_

Armie is not able to reply to Tim at all. First, because Tim is already on his way out of his office and second, he still can't process what Timmy just asked him. A key to his own space. Are they ready for that kind of step in their relationship? He shrugs the thought off. He needs to get back to work. He got a pizza night to go home to, and of course, the love of his life waiting for him. Bad thoughts, out. Work now, Hammer. Everything's alright.

* * *

He should've texted Timmy if he only anticipated that his freaking meeting will take up three hours of his time tonight. It's already 11:52 in the evening as he checks his wristwatch. Knowing his boyfriend, he is hundred per cent sure Timmy is still waiting for him for their pizza night. He just made his boyfriend wait for hours and be hungry. He fishes his phone out from his pants' pocket and looks at the messages guilty. There are three messages from Timmy and one from Nick.

He disregards Nick's message and goes directly to Timmy's messages, the first one read:

_“Babe, pizza's ready and so am I. Missing you already!”_ Armie smiles. Timmy will always be a cutie.

The second one goes,_ “Look! Omw to the apartment, saw this puppy. We should get one soon, please?”_ *attachment of the energetic puppy walking down the street*

Armie immediately closes that message. Lately, it's always been like that. He wanted out of that kind of talk. Well. He shrugs off that thought again and goes to the third message:

_“I want cuddles. Miss you.”_ *attachment of Tim snuggled on the couch pouting like a baby*

Armie feels guilty again. He dials Tim's number immediately. It's ringing but Timmy is not picking it up. _“Come on, babe. Pick up.”_ He tries once more but to no avail.

He is about to get in his car when his phone rings this time. Thinking it is Timmy who is calling him, he picks up without even looking at his phone screen. _“Hey”_

_“Dude, you and Timmy game? Boys night out, Dev's treat.”_ It is Nick.

_“I'm still here at the office, I haven't been to my place for 36 hours straight now. Tell Dev next time.”_ He explains to his friend.

_“How about Tim? Are you with him right now?”_

_“He's at the apartment.”_

_“Oh. He's on your ‘shared’ apartment? Are you guys living—”_

_“Shut up.”_

_“Kidding. I was just kidding. You got to chill, man.”_ Armie can hear Nick's laughing at the background.

_“Well, you got to shut up then so I could be.”_ Why is everyone suggesting that, Armie thinks after he replies.

_“See you on Saturday, man. Tell Tim I said hi.”_

_“Will do. Bye,”_ And he hangs up.

He better get to his home. Yes, the home he is talking about is Timmy. His home.

* * *

Armie slowly enters the apartment. The first thing that he notices is that the place is dark and the only light he can recognize is the light coming from his television screen. He walks towards the living room and sees Timmy sleeping soundly on the couch. He is clutching tightly on his arms the cream blanket like his life depended on it. He is pouting on his sleep. Armie smiles on himself.

He looks around and at the table lies the box of pizza from their favorite pizza place down the street from the apartment. He opens the box and he immediately notices the small post-it, written on it is, _“Can't stop myself from taking a bite. Wake me up, please. 🖤”_ And true to what the note says, he sees that there is one half-eaten pizza slice on the box. He picks it up and takes a bite from the slice as well. Still good.

He is looking intently at Timmy debating if he should wake him up or not. Timmy looks incredible even on his sleep Armie can't bear to wake him up. So instead of waking him up, he slowly and surely lifts Timmy up from the couch towards the bed so he could sleep better.

He only notices when he places Timmy on the bed that he is once again wearing one of his worn shirts and boxers. His boyfriend is out of this world and he loves him for it.

_“Um, cuddles?”_ Tim says softly on his sleep.

Armie can't resist Tim's request. He leans on the soft curls and tucks them on Tim's ears and whispers slowly,_ “I'll just go shower first and we'll cuddle, baby, okay?”_

_“Hmmm.”_ Is the only thing he got from Tim.

* * *

Armie feels like he is being watched on his sleep. He slowly opens his eyes, and right to what he feels, there is Tim watching him with a grin on his face,

_“Good morning, why didn't you wake me up instead of watching me?”_ Armie greets as he opens his arms for Timmy to hug him.

_“Morning, babe. Well, you didn't wake up last night as well. So...”_

_“Tim, I'm not some kind of a monster, you know. I can't bear to wake an angel on his sleep.”_

_“But we didn't get to have pizza night.”_

_“We'll have plenty of date nights, my love.”_

_“I know but— but— can I— we— I—”_ Tim starts to stutter.

_“Tim, hey relax.”_

_“Dude, I can't think.”_

Armie laughs. Why is Tim so anxious right now? _“Babe, calm down and breathe. What is it?”_ He slowly asks.

_“Can I move in with you? Please? I know it's still early for our relationship but I can't just continue every day sometimes going home to you and sometimes going home to Pauline. I love my sister with my life but I'd rather go home with you.”_

This is it then. Armie doesn't know what reaction his face is showing right now, all he knows is that it is not good because Tim's face just fell.

_“Oh, you don't want me to.”_ Tim must have read his reaction.

Armie thinks that he needs to respond soon or else a good morning can go downhill because of his betraying face.

_“T, it's not that I don't want to, it's just—”_

_“Armie, you've got to stop there, okay? It's alright.”_ Tim slides out of the blanket and out of the bed in no time. Clearly sad about it.

_“T, it's not that I don't want us to live together. It's just that I don't know if I am ready to be with someone this serious, this is my space.”_ If Tim is only sad a while ago, it totally changes after that. He knows he loses him already when Tim looks at him mortified at what he just said.

_“So you don't want me at your space then?”_

_“T, it's not that.”_ Armie feels helpless right now.

_“And you don't think I am ‘someone’ worth being serious with. Wow, Armie. Just wow. So after all this time, I thought I am at least different from all the guys you dated. Fuck. I really knew this would happen. Fucking friendship ruined. Fuck.”_ Tim does not even know what he is doing, he is looking everywhere for his clothes. He can't bear to be with Armie's clothes right now. This is not his safe place anymore.

_“T, what are you doing? Let's talk like adults, please?”_

_“No, Armie! You don't get to tell me that we need to talk like adults. You aren't even one. Heck, I don't even know if I'm also an adult. Maybe we're both not adults yet. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Where're my clothes?”_

_“It's in the washer. I put it there last—”_

_“I didn't ask you, asshole.”_ Tim rolls his eyes at Armie.

_“Babe, T, come on. Let's talk, please? I don't mean it that way. You want to move in? Let's go do it. Babe, please?”_

_“No one's talking. No one's moving in. I'm out of here. Go fuck around again. Thanks for your time. Hope you had a great time.”_

_“T, please.”_

All Armie gets as a respond is the bedroom door slamming. What a fucking morning the good night turned out to be. Just great. What the fuck did you just do, Hammer?

* * *

_“Pony, you know I love you, right?”_ Saoirse says as she enters the kitchen while trying her apron at the back.

_“Sure.”_ Tim answers gloomily.

_“Chalamet, that's not the answer I'm looking for.”_

_“What am I supposed to reply to that, Sersh?”_

_“Fine. You can't keep being like this, Timmy. I'm kicking you out. It's high time you go home. P doesn't even know you are with me for three days now. You need to tell her what happened.”_

_“Fine.”_

_“Fine, you'll tell her or fine, I'll kick you out? Or both?”_

_“Fine._” He replies bitterly.

_“Tim, don't be this hard, please? Pony?”_ Saoirse rests her right hand on Timmy's shoulders. That is when Tim loses it. He starts to sob in from of his cereal that Saoirse even prepares for him.

_“I know it is my fault because I've pushed him too far. But Sersh, if only you were there then, he looked so mortified at what I said. I get that he loves his freedom so much, I know that, but— but I thought things are different now.”_ He cries on Saoirse's shoulder._ “I miss him so much, Sersh. And he isn't even affected. He never called me or anything.”_

_“You can't just assume that Armie isn't affected about this, Tim. I know the guy, too. Yes, he loves his freedom, but do you know that he loves you more?”_

_“That is impossible. For all I know right now he might be goofing with someone new. I'm just one those boyfriends. Pretty fucking uncool of me to think I'm different from them.”_

_“Tim, can you hear yourself, right now? More than anyone else, you are the person who knew Armie the most. And yes, you might be right that he played a lot before, we have his list of boyfriends to attest to that, but when it comes to you Pony, trust me, he is a totally completely absolutely fucking different person. Trust me. Based on what you told me on what happened, I believe the reason he hasn't reach out to you yet is because he is trying to cool things off first between the two of you. The two of you can't just go talk when you are still unreasonable.”_

_“You think so?”_

_“Affirmative.”_ Saoirse even salutes at her friend, trying to lighten the mood.

_“You believe it's okay if I'm the one to reach out instead? I don't know if I can still continue here without having to talk to him. If he isn't ready for something ‘that’ serious, I'd give him time, as long as I got him.”_

_“If you think you can be reasonable when you talk to him, Tim, then yes. It is okay to reach out to him. I won't think less of you in any way, in fact, I think it's so mature of you to feel and think that way. And I know Armie will think the same.”_

_“How can I realize all of these without you, Sersh?”_ He pouts. Saoirse smiles knowing she already made his mood good.

_“Duh. You're wondering that about me knowing I have a mind like this? It's no biggie, Pony.”_

He rolls his eyes at her, _“I should've just said a simple ‘thanks.’ Now, someone's ego is sailing.”_

_“You know what, instead of talking to me, why don't you get up from that crappy chair of mine, get ready and talk to your man, no?”_ Saoirse suggests.

_“I don't know how I could face him later at Nick's.”_ It is actually Nick's turn to host them for their weekly lunch.

_“Oh, you didn't know yet. Armie's not going. He texted Nick that he'll not be able to make it today because of some business venture stuff blah blah. For all we know, he just said that because he may also not know how to face you. Yet.”_

_“Why did Nick text you, anyway?”_

_“He asks me to bake the brownies for lunch for all of us. He wanted to make sure to just bake for the six of us only since Armie can't make it.”_

_“Oh. So he doesn't want to see me.”_

_“There you go again, Tim. Stop making assumptions, 'kay? If you want I can bake the brownies now including his supposed share of it. Bring it with you, then asks him for lunch. I'm sure he will go. My brownies have these superpowers, aside from the fact that it is baked by a genius.”_

_“You'd do that for me?”_

_“I'd do anything for you, Pony.”_

* * *

And there he is, clutching on his arms the box of brownies that Saoirse especially bake for Armie. He waits for a few seconds for Armie to open the door. He could do this.

_“Hey, ”_ Tim greets Armie, who is clearly just out of the shower. Still drying his blonde hair with a mini-towel. Dang, he so wants to be in this man's arms forever. _“Okay, before you speak up let me finish what I'm gonna say first. I wanted this out. I love you. And I'm so sorry. I know everything is so fast-paced and that's the reason why we acted like that but I get, I get you now. If you aren't yet to have that level of serious relationship, it's okay. We'll take our time, babe. Armie, it's only been just three days since we last talk and every day I feel like a little part of me dies each time. Can we talk about this, please? Babe?”_ Timmy almost chokes on his words.

_“T, um—”_ Good, Timmy thinks. So he is not the only one who can't speak clearly right now.

_“Armie, is this okay?”_ Timmy stands up straight, knowing that voice well. Markus.

_“Is that?”_ Tim asks. The only thing Armie can do is nod. So that's the reason why he can't speak up.

_“Oh hello, Timmy.”_ Markus greets, holding a pair of jeans on his other hand as he uses his other one to waive at Tim.

Timmy can only manage a nod as a response.

_“I'm sorry I'm gonna take Armie away from the group lunch, but you know, have to catch up with the man over here. Really appreciate you guys being game about it.”_

_“Sure. When did you arrive?”_ Timmy tries small talk even though it is killing him.

_“Two days ago. Your best friend here was kind enough to fetch me from the airport since I don't have a car here anymore.”_ Markus explains. The whole time Markus is talking, Armie has his eyes close, as if scared of what Markus can continue to say.

_“Oh, you know Armie. He will do anything for his mon amour.”_ Timmy fakes laugh at the mention of mon amour. His French feels weird now. Markus is about to answer him but Tim stops him immediately, _“By the way, Sersh bake these brownies especially for you. Welcome back gift! She would give it to you herself but I was at her apartment earlier and Armie's apartment is on the way so it just makes sense that I'm the one who gave it. So here you go.”_ He offers the box at Markus, completely ignoring Armie.

_“That's so nice of her. Tell her I said thanks.”_

_“Will do. I won't be taking too much of your time. With all the catching up you guys need to do, I'll leave you guys on it.”_

_“You sure? Armie prepares breakfast for me, you can join us.”_ Markus beams at Timmy, so proud of what he said. He is also now at the door and he even puts his arms on Armie's waist. Timmy badly needs to puke.

_“Sersh and I had breakfast already. Have to be at Nick's now. See you around, Markus.”_ Timmy doesn't know how he does it but he even manages to tap Markus on the shoulder as a response._ “Welcome back.”_ And he smiles. It's a sad smile but he really means well to Markus.

* * *

_“Shit, shit, shit, where the fuck is that fucking key? Jesus fucking Christ self, why do you have to be this careless?!!!”_ Timmy stomps angrily, looking carelessly on his bag.

_“T, ”_

_“Great. Just fucking great. The asshole's here.”_ Timmy whispers. He can feel Armie's presence on his back.

_“Timmy, please. Can we talk?”_

Slowly, like the dramatic person that he will always be, he turns to face Armie. _“I wanted to talk earlier. Yes. Now? It's a big fat no. Thought we're just cooling things off. Ha! I fucking hate you so much. You know all this time he's going back that's why you can't be serious with me. I'm not saying I should be more important to him since you've known me since we're young but fucking hell Armie? We are so done. Remove me from your life because I just removed you from mine. Goodbye. Have a nice life.”_

Armie doesn't speak. He just watches Timmy with longing on his eyes until Timmy found his car key.

_“I'm sorry.”_

_“You aren't sorry, Armie. I am sorry.”_

* * *


	10. We'll be fine, kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised to update soon but life happens so my apologies. Also, I should be posting this last Friday but I went home for the weekend that's why I just posted the update today.
> 
> As always, I don't know what I'm doing. This isn't how I planned this chapter to be but this is how it turned out. My messed-up brain tsk. I'm just hoping you guys kind of like it. I am so nervous on what your take will be on this chapter. By the way, I live by on your comments! I sure will reply on all of them.
> 
> Lastly, went I went home I kind of cleaned my childhood bedroom and see this pocket novel series I had before. SO ANNOUNCEMENT, I'm gonna write a new fic with the plot of one of the series. Sort of story summary teaser at the notes at the end.
> 
> Bear with all the grammar mistakes. 
> 
> PEACE AND LOVE, MOTHERFUCKERS. Peace and loveeee! 🖤🤘🏼

He scans the place like it's his first time being there. The place is calming and he likes it. He spots him immediately. Well, who will not spot the man immediately, he is basically the kind of perfect person that standouts in public. He knows he shouldn't feel jealous or anything but can you blame him.

_“Hey.”_ Tim greets.

_“Oh, hi! Thank you for coming. Hope you haven't had a hard time looking for the place.”_ Markus greets back.

_“No, no, it's good. I've been here once before with Pauline.”_

_“So, do you wanna eat something first or...”_ Markus trails off.

Timmy sits in front of Markus._ “To be honest, I'd rather we talk already. Since you know, it's why we are here today, right?”_ He smiles.

_“Sure. So, how are you? Or is it okay for me to ask you that?”_

_“You want me to be honest in this conversation, right? Well, dude, I feel like shit.”_ He looks down at their table where a single magazine is left unread.

_“Timmy, I am so sorry.”_ He tries to reach Timmy's hand but on instinct, Timmy puts his hand everywhere that Markus cannot reach. They are not just on that level. Especially after what is happening between the two of them. Not after this talk.

_“It's all good. He chooses you, no big deal. Moving on now, how is he?”_ He shrugs like really giving a no big deal energy.

_“Timmy, he didn't choose me. Not before and especially not now. Everything is just a mess. And I'm the mess.”_ Markus facepalms.

_“Markus, you know I am the slowest person in this world. And I'm not getting what you're saying right now.”_

_“Okay, basically what I'm saying here is nothing is happening between Armie and I. I am just here for my sister's graduation and he just happened to be available at that time so he fetches me from the airport. I don't have a car here anymore and all my family members are busy then. I have no idea you guys are together...”_

_“Were together.”_ Tim interrupts him just to correct him.

_“Timmy, I swear to God nothing happened and nothing will happen. We got our time and that was it. If only I have the idea that you guys are together, I would never ask him for help. After I left, we never talked anyways. I guess it is also because of the fact that he is on a relationship with you. Dude, I made everything a mess, and I don't know now how I'll fix this.”_

_“Markus, you don't have to do anything because, in the first place, there is nothing left to fix. And don't put the blame on you, it's all messy even before what happened. As you said, we also got our time and that was it, too.”_ He tries to smile but he'll it still hurts. _“Thanks for reaching out though.”_

_“Can you at least talk to him?”_

_“What for?”_

_“I don't know, Tim. All I know right now is your heart manages to bear to talk to me. And he is the love of your life. You still love him, I can see it in your eyes.”_ Markus looks at him as if he is trying to read into his eyes.

_“You can't just say you don't love someone anymore in a snap. Armie will always have a place in my heart, but if we keep doing this, we'll just hurt each other more. We're better off as friends. Well, maybe someday I hope we'll still be friends. It is just too painful right now for us to be with each other.”_

_“I could attest to that,”_ Markus mutters.

_“What is that?”_ Timmy asks.

_“Nothing. I hope everything will be fine between you two then.”_ He smiles weakly, mirroring the same smile Timmy gives him earlier.

They didn't stay at the restaurant longer. Timmy finds his way out of the getting ‘awkward’ conversation. It's enough for him that he gives Markus the chance to tell him what really happened. The guy deserves it. (So, Armie doesn't? He shakes off his head. Bad thoughts.)

* * *

He is playing with his keys when he enters the coffee shop. It is kind of quiet right now since it is around lunchtime. Timmy easily spotted his friends at the centre couch. Saoirse is the only one missing... except Armie, of course.

_“Hey, ”_ He greets.

_“How did it go?”_ Pauline asks curiously.

_“It's good. We talked. We're good.”_ Tim answers vaguely, not going into specific details. As he talks, he walks towards the counter where they usually display magazine and books available for reading for their customers. Literally looking for something.

_“There's no delivery yet. And the one from yesterday, as per your instruction, I did throw it away. If you want it, it is still on my trash bin at the office.”_ Nick says.

He is talking about the daily deliveries of flowers from Armie being sent to the coffee shop, to Timmy's office, and to Timmy and Pauline's apartment. Every day without fail. And every day, Timmy will ask his friends and sisters to throw the flowers out. Not give them to someone or display them but to throw it somewhere he will never see it again.

Timmy looks at his watch, so delayed today, huh? Good._ “So you're waiting for your flowers but when it's there you ask them to be thrown away? What's happening, global warming?”_ Greta playfully asks.

_“I'm not waiting for anything from Armie. It's good that he stopped doing that nonsense. His flowers will not make me melt again on his arms. Not again. Not ever.”_ Greta grins at him, and he feels weird. That smile is just so weird.

A few seconds passed and he understands the reason behind Greta's literal wicked grin. Armie is just standing behind him, just out of the comfort room. This is not the first time they've seen each other after he dramatically cut Armie off his life. It's been the longest three weeks of his life. Armie trying to explain himself and Timmy shutting him off every chance he gets to. It has been their dynamic since.

The everyday flowers Armie sends him is the only form of communication he can't block. He can't stop himself from reading the little notes on the flowers first before he throws or asks people to throw the flowers.

The notes are simple and short,   
From _“I miss you today. My bed feels bigger without you here.”_

_“I miss your curls in the morning. But I miss you more especially in the morning.”_

_“Saw P's IG post last night. You look adorbs on that pyjamas. I miss you.”_

_“If I could get at least one more minute of your time, I'll be the luckiest and happiest man again.”_

It goes on like that. Armie will write mundane things on it. Making him furious even more. His heart just aches with Armie's words.

The last he that he got, the one that Nick threw away yesterday, the note just simply said, _“I love you.”_ He rips the note first then ignore the flowers like he always did.

So when he looks back and see Armie standing there, he tries his hardest to calm himself. Ignore him. He knows Armie heard what he said. He knows that any minute from now, Armie will be asking for them to talk, will tease him, anything actually, just to have his attention. So, the ignoring game starts now. He survived three weeks, he can do this today. He rolls his eyes at Armie's direction but Armie just passes into him and goes straight to sit with Dev on the couch. Wow, rude.

Timmy leans on the counter and looks at his friends. So what now? His stomach grumbles. He asks one of their staff to get him some muffins and a coffee. He should've said yes to Markus' offer for breakfast but the pride of the little man inside him is bigger than his hunger.

_“Thanks”_ Timmy looks at his food, debating with himself if he should eat it with the gang or just go at their office and eat it alone. He ends up deciding to eat with his friends. Armie can go fuck himself.

So on the couch sit Nick, Dev, and Armie. Meanwhile, Pauline and Greta share on the beanbag. He always sits on where Dev is right now. Well, he basically occupies that couch on his own but most of the time, he sits at the middle of it.

With food on hand, he walks like a drama queen towards his friends,_ “Scoot over, please.”_ Timmy asks Dev without looking at Armie. In his peripheral though, he could see Armie reading something on his phone. Not looking at his direction.

_“Dude, I'm editing. And the four of us can't fit in here.”_ Dev points at his laptop to Tim.

_“Well, that's my spot.”_ He replies.

_“Who are you now, Sheldon Cooper?”_ Dev asks Tim, making Armie snorts. Timmy rolls his eyes.

_“Nothing's funny.”_ He is particularly responding to Armie but he answers looking at Dev.

_“Well ask Nick here to scoot over something. Or ask your ex.”_ Dev points at Armie who doesn't even flinch at the word ‘ex’. Like he is so used to the word being used to describe them already. Fuck.

_“He is not my ex.”_ He whispers.

Fine. So he cannot take it anymore. He looks at Armie's direction now. Damn, wrong decision. Armie is still on his phone but he is untying his tie and trying to unbutton his shirt. What's up with that?

_“You aren't supposed to do that here.”_ He tries to stop whatever Armie is doing.

Armie looks up at him. He knows that look. It's one of those ‘so you're talking to me now.’

_“What? This is a place for people to eat. Not someplace to show off your body or whatever.”_ He challenges.

_“You're cute.”_ Armie stands up, still serious. As he does, he loosens his tie even more.

Armie reaches for the coffee at the table at his back, he thought Armie would reach for him. Wow, he is still pathetic for this man's touch. Damnit.

_“Let's go?”_ It is Greta, also getting up from the beanbag.

_“Where are you going? I just got here.”_ Tim curiously asks.

_“Sorry Timo, but Armie and I have some errands to do today. You wanna hang out?”_ Greta asks.

_“Yeah, Timmy, you wanna go hang out with them?”_ Nick asks mockingly. Pauline glares at him.

Instead of answering Nick back, Tim rolls his eyes at him and walk with his food towards the bean bag that Greta just left. Pauline immediately grabs herself a piece of one of Timmy's muffins.

_“See you tomorrow at lunch, guys,”_ Greta announces as she readily put her coat on. She goes back to the bean bag to give Pauline and Timmy a hug but she lingers a little bit longer on Timmy as if she wanted to baby him forever. She nods at Nick and Dev's direction. The boys nod back at her.

Armie does the same thing, he nods and taps Dev and Nick's shoulders as his way of saying goodbye. Afterwards, he walks to the bean bag and leans to Pauline and kisses her on the cheek_, “Bye, P. See you tomorrow.”_

_“Byeeee.”_ She responds busy munching on the muffin and scrolling on her phone.

And Armie turns around without even looking at Timmy and follows Greta's direction outside the coffee shop already.

_“Did you see that?”_ Timmy asks his sister.

_“See what?”_ Pauline answers no big deal.

_“Him! He is so rude!”_ Timmy pouts like a baby.

_“Who's rude?”_ Pauline asks uninterested with her brother.

_“Armie, who else?! He enters as if he owns the place, and he doesn't even care to say at least goodbye to me. And people call him educated, where are his manners?!”_

_“Can you calm down, Timo? You want him to say goodbye but when he does, you blatantly ignore him. Maybe the guy thought what's the point in trying anymore with you and your dramatic ass self.”_ Pauline lectures.

Timmy is so shocked by what Pauline said, _“What? Are you okay? After what he did to me?”_

Dev and Nick's attention is now on the two, clearly enjoying where the conversation is going between the Chalamet siblings. Drama.

_“T, it has been three fucking weeks. We are all so fed up of you whining like a baby on how you hate what he did but misses him anyway. What really is the deal here? Either you move on or you listen to Armie and you guys fix your relationship. I'm not gonna baby your heartbreak anymore.”_

_“Why are you so mean?”_

_“Because you don't listen. Armie tried to explain his side but you choose to turn your back at him. I'm not saying this because I am in favor of him, I'll never be in favor of what he did. It is still such a dick move, but the guy has his reason. You just got to listen.”_

_“You all thought it was that easy.”_ He murmurs. He looks down at his muffin and now his cold coffee. He lost his appetite. Pauline has a point though.

* * *

_“Are you really sure about this, Armie?”_ Greta asks while scanning the place.

_“You asked me that very same question for like five times already since we left the coffee shop. And you've been asking me that question the whole week now. I have the same answer, Greta, yes I am very sure.”_ Armie answers.

_“Just making sure that this is not one of your impulse decisions. We are trying to avoid another heartbreak here, you know.”_

_“That's why I consulted everyone of you about this. Right now, when it comes to Tim and me, I just can't trust myself.”_

_“Time has been inconsiderate to you, brother but once you get your chance to explain yourself to him, he'll open up to you again.”_ Greta smiles weakly.

_“You think so?”_

_“Yes, dude. So, do you think this is the one? Dev is in favor of this already than the other houses we looked this week.”_

_“I guess. I have to think about it, Pauline hasn't seen it yet and I need her opinion as well in terms of this. But I feel like this is really the one.”_ He smiles, but the smile doesn't reach his eyes.

_“Armie, hey, everything will be fine, okay?”_ Greta reassures her friend again.

_“I know it will. It just sucks how I messed up everything. I really miss him.”_

_“He misses you too, you know.”_ She teases.

_“You have to stop giving me false hope, Greta. You don't know how hard it was for me not to talk to him earlier.”_

_“Dude, he was looking for your flowers earlier and was so devastated to hear that there will be no delivery today and moving forward. We all know Timmy, he likes attention but he loves it especially when it's Armie Hammers attention.”_

_“Okay fine, since I know you've been rooting for us, why don't you come with me to the grocery store? For tomorrow?”_ Armie suggests.

_“You are impossible, Hammer.”_ Greta rolls her eyes.

_“Please?”_

_“Yeah, yeah. Anything for you for my dear friend.”_

* * *

He promised everyone before that he will make it up to them on his next turn to host their weekend lunch. So here he is, busy cooking and trying his best to make it up to them.

He is busy chopping some broccoli when he heard the doorbell rings. He picks up the beer he is drinking and takes a gulp before he hits the door. He knows he shouldn't be drinking because he needed to talk to Timmy later after their lunch but he needs something to calm him. And cooking is not calming him at all.

As he opens the door, it is Tim standing in front of him. Looking all perfect and smiley.

_“Hi.”_ Timmy greets nervously.

_“You're early.”_

_“I wake up early so I'm early.”_

_“Come in. Food's not ready yet but it'll be fast. You want something to drink first?”_ They are in the kitchen already. Armie tries to go back to his cooking. Already distracted with the fact that they are alone right now in his place again.

_“I'm good. Don't worry about me. Just focus on what you are doing over there.”_ Timmy replies as he sits on the counter stool. Armie already turns his back on him.

So he tries to get back on cooking. Fidgeting and sighing all at the same time. Where did he put his beer? He needed something to calm him. As he turns to face the counter he immediately sees Timmy drinking his beer then afterwards playing with the bottle.

_“Is this yours?”_ Timmy really is in a good mood right now and it is scaring him. He doesn't want to ruin his baby's mood.

_“Nah, it's good. Finish it.”_

So he turns around again, busy himself stirring the food that doesn't need any stirring at all. He sighs.

_“Armie, are you okay? You keep on sighing every other second. The food will taste bland because of what you're doing in front of it.”_ Timmy lectures him.

_“Sorry, sorry. So, are you hungry? God, what time is it? They are not here yet. Ouch. Shit. Ouch.” _He says, thoughts jumbled with each other. He even burns himself on the pot.

Timmy immediately walks towards him, worried about his hand that has been hurt.

_“They will not be here any minute now. Scratch that, they will not be here. Give me your hand.”_ Timmy doesn't wait for Armie to offer him his hand. He grabs it himself. _“Where did you get burned?”_

_“Ring finger and pinky. And what do you mean they will not be here?”_

Timmy ignores his question. What he did instead is put the fingers inside his mouth and sucks on them. Circling tongue on the fingers he continues to suck it. All the while looking at Armie's face.

_“Tim.”_

Tim holds Armie's hand tighter afraid of him pulling it and takes out the fingers on his mouth for the meantime to speak up. He kisses the two first before he speaks.

_“I asked them not to show up.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Because I need to be with you alone. Careless.”_ Timmy looks at the ring and pinky once again, wet with his saliva. They are turning red and he knows it hurts like hell. He sucks on them again.

_“Tim.”_

Tim does not stop. Wanting to soothe Armie with whatever he is doing.

_“Tim, you need to stop now.”_ Tim is not listening. He even licks the fingers as if it tastes like heaven for him.

_“What are you even doing?”_

_“Soothing you.”_ He smiles seductively.

_“Well, you have to stop soothing me.”_ He replies awkwardly.

_“Why? Are you getting hard?”_

_“Tim.”_ He doesn't know what Timmy's agenda is for today but it sure is ruining his plan.

_“I miss you,”_ Tim answers and goes for a kiss. It is a rough I miss your kiss and he really loves it. Finally, Tim's lips on him once again. Tim kisses him like a hungry man that has been deprived of food for too long. He is basically sucking his soul out of Armie. They way Timmy kisses him is such a turn on that he doesn't even notice that Tim already turned off the burner.

_“I want to feel you, Armie.”_ Tim's eyes are pleading.

_“Babe, let's talk first, please? Let's not complicate things even more.”_

_“You don't want me?”_

_“No. Isn't it obvious how much I want you right now? I just want to talk first.”_

_“We can talk after. I want you to fuck me, Armie. Right now. We don't need to talk about that. Please. Don't make me beg for it.” _Tim's eyes are so lustful Armie doesn't know if he will be able to keep saying they need to talk.

_“Babe, ” _Not that Armie is not liking whatever the hell happened to the angry and bitter Timmy who is currently sucking on his neck, seducing him with all his might. But they really need to talk first. They've been lacking in the communication area in their relationship and that totally ruined them.

_“I don't have lube and condoms in here, T. I've no one to use them with. Let's talk first instead.”_

_“That's your main problem? I'm prepared because I know you don't have supplies.”_ He shoves his hand on his pants pockets, revealing a little bottle of lube and what seems like three or four packets of condoms. _“Now, fuck or talk? If you choose the latter, I'll leave.”_

Armie is just a human. He defends. And right now, when his boyfriend is giving him everything, who the hell is he to turn the offer down.

_“Let's go to the bedroom.”_

_“That's what I thought.”_

* * *

Exhausted is an understatement to what Armie is feeling right now. He is panting and trying to calm his breathing. Fuck.

_“You okay?”_ He asks Timmy worriedly. He's been snuggling on Tim's neck, trying to regain his breathing.

_“Yeah, cool.”_

_“Babe, be honest with me. Are you really okay?”_

_“Armie, I'm sore, yes but I'm good. I want that I will feel you in me for days.”_

_“I love you.”_

_“Hmmm. You've to sleep.”_

_“We'll talk later, right?”_ Armie asks hopefully.

_“Sure. For now, let's sleep.”_ Tim says, _“Pull it out, Arms. I'm gonna clean up.”_

_“No, stay here. I'll clean you up.”_ Timmy flinches when Armie pulls out, he then ties the second condom and throws it on the bin next to his bedside table. He slowly walks to the bathroom to get some towels to have them cleaned up. Fuck, so they finally did it. Fuck.

He gets back on the bed with Tim snuggled on his side with his pillows. _“Babe, turn for me, please?”_

_“Hmmm.”_

_“I know you are feeling sleepy but we need to clean up first. It'll itch later and I don't want you blaming me for that. Come on.”_

_“Am I a good fuck?”_ Timmy asks out of nowhere.

_“What even kind of question is that, Timmy?”_

_“Based on experience, come on, indulge me. Would you even fuck me again? I know you've been with men way better than me in bed. Am I better than your Markus?”_

_“Timmy, don't get in there, please.”_

_“Why? Because you can't answer it, right? Because Markus is better. Well, it's alright. At least you know now that I'm not someone worth giving up your freedom with. At least we're done playing games here.”_

_“I don't know how to respond to that.”_

_“You don't have to respond. Let me talk, 'kay? I know how you value your freedom so much. And I won't be this bully of a boyfriend who will just take that away from you.”_

_“You are not taking anything away from me. Either I am with you or not, I am free. I can still enjoy my freedom, Timmy.”_

_“No, you won't.”_

_“So this is how your version of talking is? You picking up a fight after sex? This is what it will look like from now on between us then?”_

_“We're done, Armie. There will no more fight because we're done.”_

_“What? You said we'll talk. You just talked I haven't said my side yet and you're deciding we're done. Again. Wow.”_

_“All of our friends say I don't listen that's why I get hurt. Well, they are not wrong. But that is how I roll.”_

_“That's the most bullshit statement I ever heard in my entire life. Trust me, I'm dealing with bullshit every day.”_

_“Armie, let's not hurt each other more, okay? We tried and we failed. Time for us to move on.”_

_“What was this about?”_ Armie asks, pointing at them. _“Just trying out sex just for the sake of it then breaking everything off afterwards? What a cool idea you got here, dude.”_

_“I'm, it's not that—”_

Armie's jaw clenches. Again, they are 300 times fucked. What a fucked up situation. He thought it will never get worse but life is funny like that.

_“I gotta go.”_ Tim slowly picks up his clothes all scattered on the floor. He is about to grab his car keys when there are other sets of keys with ribbons on the bedside table. It gets his attention and he stops for a minute to look at it._ “What's this for?”_

_“That is supposed to be our house keys. I just signed the papers yesterday. I know you aren't asking for any explanation but let's clear things up a little bit here. The moment you asked me to move in, I looked like I didn't want to live with you, right? That is because I'm planning already to buy a different place that can accommodate both of us and that would be the time that I'll ask you to move in with me. I want a place for us that we will feel both that it is our home. But you asked first. Tim, it's not that I don't want to because ever since that is the ultimate dream here. To be with you every day for the rest of my life. Well, dreams die. So yeah, Pauline actually liked the house, said you'll like it but I thought we can renovate it to whatever you'll like anyway. I'm gonna have to look for a new place.”_

_“Why?”_ Is all Timmy manages to reply.

_“Yesterday, when I signed the papers for that house, I also sold this apartment. I can't move in with that house without you. Maybe I'll go back to my parents for the meantime.”_

_“Are you trying to make me feel guilty, Hammer?”_

Armie lies on the bed, with all his glory in full sight. _“No.”_

_“So you are_ _asking me to move in with you?”_

_“I thought you are leaving? You know, you've been taking too much of my time already. We had sex, we're done. Why are you still here, we'll just hurt each other more. We need to move on.”_

_“So you are mocking me now? I hate you.”_

_“Come here. And please don't be dramatic anymore. Be romantic instead. It's good for the heart.”_

They laugh at the same time. Timmy can now hear how silly he is and Armie is just happy he is at home now. There are still a lot of things they need to talk about but that will be easy, that is for sure.

_“I miss you. For real.”_ Timmy whispers.

_“I love you.”_

_“I love you, Armie.”_

_“Good. It stings like hell when you didn't say that back earlier. For someone who is so vocal during sex, you sure are so cold after. Are you gonna be like that after having sex?”_

_“Shut up. I'm still debating whether I'll give us a chance earlier. You know I really just go here to fuck. It's not on the plan to cuddle afterwards and to make up.”_

_“Wow, my boyfriend is such a romantic. But I know why you're still here cuddling me, you love me that's why.”_

_“Anyways, I met up with Markus yesterday.”_ Tim shares.

_“Babe you are starting again. I want to cuddle you for more than a minute so please—”_

_“Let me finish, we just talked. He kind of explained to me what happened as well. I'm so sorry for not listening, babe.”_ Timmy kisses the tip of Armie's nose and Armie does the same thing afterwards.

_“It's alright. You are stubborn, I get it.”_

_“But why didn't you tell him we are in a relationship huh?”_ Timmy teases.

_“Babe, I did, it's just—”_

_“I know, it's a vague explanation you gave him. He is leaving today, right?”_

_“I don't know, I've no way of knowing.”_

_“I'm not gonna get jealous.”_

_“I really don't know, babe. Let's stop talking about other people when we are in bed naked, please?”_

_“I love you. Let's not fight again, huh?”_

_“We'll fight but we'll talk things through.”_

_“Yup! I love you so much, Armie.”_

Instead of answering him back, Armie kisses his boyfriend fiercely, trying to relay on the kiss on how much he loves him as well.

* * *

They ended up informing their friends that the weekend lunch is back on. After a couple of minutes cuddling and making out, they decided to finish cooking since their friends are on the way to Armie's apartment already.

_“Oh God, they made up! He is wearing Armie's shirt.”_ Pauline says pointing at her brother as she enters the house together with Saoirse, Greta, Dev, and Nick. It is the first thing Pauline notices. Him wearing Armie's shirt and sweatpants.

_“Hey, guys!”_ Armie greets from the kitchen. _“Almost done here.”_

_“You guys want something to drink first? We only have beer and water.”_ Timmy offers. Beaming like a kid.

_“You got dicked down, my friend.”_ Saoirse announces. She looks at her friend closely and confirmed it again, _“He got the dick!”_

_“Sersh, shut up.”_

_“Oh my God. Hammer what did you do to my Pony?!”_

_“Clearly, Hammer hammered our dear friend over here.”_ Nick comments. Timmy just rolls his eyes at that.

_“Oh come on guys, that's so old,”_ Armie shouts from the kitchen.

_“I'm gonna help him first.”_ Timmy excuses himself from the group. Everyone laughs but their laughter are genuine happiness for their friends.

* * *

_“When are you guys moving in on the new house?”_ Greta asks curiously.

_“Timo, before you freaking answer that, make sure you and Armie tell mom and dad about it. I'm gonna kill you both.”_ Pauline points her fork at her brother.

_“We're not moving in together yet. There are still things we need to fix first but we'll see. I'll go get the ice cream.”_ Timmy attempts to stand up but Armie is quick to hold him down on his lap.

_“What is it, babe?”_ He asks.

_“I'll go with you.”_

_“Oh, God. They are totally back with each other. Once again, we are the minions in their world.”_ Dev says, shrugging.

_“Guys, we just miss each other so much.”_ Timmy pouts, hugging Armie.

_“You guys are just pure morons, that is. Now, both of you go get your in love asses on the kitchen and get the ice cream.”_ Greta fakes mad at them. But the truth is, in their friends' hearts they are so happy for these two being back together again.

As always, they only get five bowls and six spoons. Five bowls and five spoons for their friends. And the single remaining spoon will be for them and of course, the container.

_“Hey, ”_ Armie stops Timmy who is currently holding the ice cream.

_“Yes?”_

_“Thank you for believing in me again.”_ Armie smiles at his boyfriend genuinely.

_“Thank you for not giving up on me.”_

_“I would never. Even if it's hard, I'd never do that.”_

_“GUYS! The fridge is like three meters away, are you guys making out???!”_ Pauline shouts.

_“Your sister is the best and worst cockblocker in history. And we aren't doing anything yet and she is being a cockblocker already. Let's go before they kill us.”_

_“Nah, let them wait.”_ Timmy puts down the ice cream container on the counter. Holds Armie's face and kisses him.

Minutes after, everyone at the dining table is getting bored waiting for the ‘ice cream’ so Pauline and Saoirse decided to get it themselves. The five are so sure Timmy and Armie are making out on the kitchen.

Well, they did make out but what Pauline and Saoirse witness is just pure calm and love. Armie is playing with Timmy's wild curls while their foreheads and noses are touching. They are speaking in whispers. It is such an intimate moment that Pauline and Saoirse also forget why they are at the kitchen as well.

_“Ahmm.”_ Pauline fake coughs.

_“Excuse us. But can we get the ice cream now?”_ Saoirse asks for permission.

_“It's on the counter, Sersh.”_ Timmy points at the ice cream but his eyes remain on Armie. _“We'll be back in a minute.”_ He is still whispering. Armie can't take it anymore, Timmy's eyes are just so beautiful and so are his cheeks, his nose, his lips. He gives Timmy a sweet peck on the lips. He is such a lucky guy being with this beautiful and forgiving and loving person. He sure will never in his life, be a moron and ass again, and let go of this perfect human.

_“We'll start without you guys.”_

_“The container's ours, P!”_ Timmy adds.

_“We know, lovebirds!”_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SNEAK PEAK OF THE NEW STORY I'M WORKING ON! I'll be posting the first chapter soooooon! (Maybe a week-ish from now) Hope you guys will support it just like how you support my three fics I posted. Love y'all! Here it is: 
> 
> •••••
> 
> Ever since they were children, Timmy and Armie's fathers paired them up to get married someday because of a certain incident that happened before. Despite this, they grew up living separate and different lives. They promise each other that no one, even their fathers can dictate who they will marry someday. But when their fathers are around, they decided to act like a couple just to please them.
> 
> Until one day, Armie asked him a favor:
> 
> “I want you to meet Kaizer.”
> 
> “Who?”
> 
> “Kaizer. My boyfriend.”
> 
> “Why?”
> 
> “Because I'm gonna ask him to marry me.”
> 
> Timmy smiles but does not answer. Inside he is hurting because he falls for the man who he pinky swears with that they will never marry each other. Damn heart.

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING! <333
> 
> I'm asdfghjklwhaaat on Tumblr if you want to talk! 🍑


End file.
